Suddenly Engaged
by Hatsunefangirl
Summary: She's gonna get engaged obviously, but she wishes she's not. He's the one she has to marry, he wishes to find a way out. They have to go through a lot, they know, they just wish it wasn't so.
1. Breaking the Fast

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl.

Summary: She's getting engaged obviously, she wishes she's not. He's the one she has to marry, he wishes to find a way out. They have to go through a lot, they know, they just wish it wasn't so.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON! Dude, if I did, Ash and May wouldn't be THAT dense.**

**A/N: May still doesn't know Drew yet. Minor edits only. Nothing in the story has been touched.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaking the Fast**

Introduction: Max knows something that May doesn't. But… what could it be?

The morning started strangely for May. She had a strange feeling that something was about to happen.

"Hey, May! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school." Max, May's little brother, tried to wake her up.

"Just a few more minutes, Max." May whined.

"Come on, May! You're really gonna be late!" Max tugged his sister by the sleeve of her pajamas.

May woke up, still drowsed. While Max went on downstairs.

She quickly took a shower and then changed into her usual red blouse and blue shorts.

As she headed downstairs, she heard a voice say something to Max. "…keep it a secret from your sister for now. We'll tell her when she's ready…"

"When I'm ready for what?" May entered the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little talk I had with Max about adulthood." Came her mother's reply as she placed fresh pancakes on the table.

"Oh…" May muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain grass head had a very difficult morning.

"Morning everyone." He said nonchalantly.

"Morning, nii-san." Came his little sister's reply, who was eating breakfast.

"Morning, young master." Said the Hayden's young butler, Raven.

"Mom and dad already left." Alice, the little black haired girl stuffed another waffle in her mouth.

"Here you are, young master." Raven put Drew's breakfast on the table.

"Ne, ne, nii-san." Alice started.

"What?" Drew looked at her.

"Have you heard?" she looked at him, eyes gleaming with secrets.

"Heard what? That I'm going to school? I already know that." Drew shrugged.

"Why do you think you ARE going there in the first place."

Drew raised a brow.

"Mistress Alice, are you sure telling young master about this is a good idea?" Raven interrupted before Alice could say anything. Alice gave him a look.

"It seems that you're gonna get engaged." Alice gave out a little chuckle at the end of her sentence.

"I'm getting what?" Drew was getting outraged. Drew tried to open his mouth to say something.

"Ah, young master. Before you go on a rampage, I suggest you and Miss Alice go to school before the chauffeur gets impatient." Raven pointed out to the two.

Drew nodded, grabbed Alice by the hand and dashed outside the door and into the limo.

* * *

May was on her way to school. Still thinking about what her mother told her brother, that was until…

"May~!"

Said a female voice, now hugging May.

"Samantha? What's gotten into you?" came another female voice.

"Samantha! Leaf! Hey!" May said joyfully.

The three chatted along the way to school. Once they reached their school they saw a long black limo on the parking lot. They saw a boy with green hair with emerald green eyes accompanied by a girl with jet black hair and same green eyes only a bit paler.

"Ooooooh, looks like May has a crush on the cute new boy." Samantha, the blonde girl, poked May's face teasingly.

"I agree. She's been staring at him the whole time."

May then snapped at what she heard. "I DO NOT LIKE HIM! I was staring at the limo!"

"Yeah, sure you were~" the two of them teased.

Overhearing this, the green haired boy smirked and then murmured "I never knew that I was THAT handsome." Then flipped his hair and walked away with the black haired girl.

The three of them stood there, they sweat dropped. Samantha was the first to recover.

"Well, that was kinda rude." Samantha stretched her arms.

"Yeah, kinda…" Leaf mumbled.

_RIIIIIIIING!_

"Oh, man. The bell rang. Run!" Samantha started running, as if her life was on the line. May and Leaf nodded and ran to their classroom.

* * *

Drew was now being introduced by the teacher in his classroom.

"Class, today we have a new student. His name is Drew Hayden. You will sit next to Ms. May Maple. Ms. Maple please raise your hand."

A girl with brown hair raised her right hand.

"_Strange, I think I've met this girl before."_Drew thought but disregarded it when he saw her this morning.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of chapter 1~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: EHHHH? That's a bit short, but still good.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Tadase? Arigatou. But why are you here?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Here to help, of course. Why do you ask?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Oh, nothing. *thinks***_**I better not tell him about his split personality who is Prince_of_Death. Yikes!**_

**CrownedKing_Tadase and Hatsunefangirl: Please review! We appreciate comments, reviews, insights and saying it sucks (with a reason). Flames are a no-no.**

**Translation Notes:**

_**[nii-san] – big brother**_

_**[ne, ne, nii-san] – hey, hey, big brother**_

**Edit: 1/2/13 7:30 PM Pacific Time.**


	2. Surprising, Alright

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

Summary: She's getting engaged obviously, she wishes she's not. He's the one she has to marry; he wishes to find a way out. They have to go through a lot, they know, they just wish it wasn't so.

**Hatsunefangirl: Yay! Chapter 2! Please enjoy~! Tadase-kun, the disclaimer, please~**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon. Dude, if she did, she'd make Drew and May marry each other… just like now…**

**Hatsunefangirl: Now on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprising, Alright**

Introduction: Meeting the new boy is fun. But what if there's more to him than meets the eye. May also celebrates her surprise birthday party tonight.

May was tapped lightly on the shoulder by Samantha. She passed her a note and then whispered "Its from Dawn."

May gladly took the note. It read:

_**Hey May, got any plans tonight?**_

May grabbed a pencil from her pencil case and wrote:

_**Not sure. Why do you ask?**_

Then she passed it to Samantha who passed it down to Dawn.

May glanced over to Dawn who was trying to think of what to say. Dawn had dark blue-_ish_ hair. She was one of her best friends along with Misty of course.

May didn't exactly get enough time to think when they heard the bell rang.

* * *

Well, while our little brunette gets some time to think, we go to our _favourite _grass head.

Drew was heading to his next class, which was English.

He felt somebody tap his shoulder. He turned around to see one of his old friends.

"Long time no see, Drew."

"Hey, Gary." Drew replied coolly.

Following Gary were two boys, one with black hair and the other with purple-_ish_ hair. He raised a brow.

Gary saw his confused look.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention. These are two of my friends." Gary gestured to the two boys.

"Hi, the names Ash. Ash Ketchum." The boy with black with black hair said putting his hand out to shake.

Drew shook his hand. Then looked at the boy with purple hair.

"Name's Paul." He said impassively.

"Well, its nice to see you guys."

Drew then followed the three boys to English class.

* * *

May on the other hand, had Science class next. Along with Misty and Dawn.

Well at least she can talk to Dawn about her plans.

She saw Misty and Dawn outside the classroom waiting for her.

"Hey Misty, hey Dawn." May smiled at the two girls.

"So, May. Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. But, my dad's coming home for my birthday. He says he has a surprise for me." May said, a bit sad.

"Well, at least you get to see your dad. Or your parents for that matter. I had to grow up living with 3 sisters and have never met my parents. Ever." Misty joined the conversation.

May and Dawn nodded in agreement. And they headed inside Science class.

* * *

_**12:00 NOON; LUNCH TIME**_

May was eager to eat lunch. Her stomach had been grumbling ever since Spanish class.

She, Misty and Samantha were still lining up for lunch while Dawn and Leaf sat waiting for them in their lunch table.

"Hey guys! Over here." Leaf said waving her hand once the three girls had gotten their lunches. The three girls went over there.

"Oh, man. I forgot my wallet." May sat up and was about to head back to the counter when she accidentally bumped into a boy with green eyes.

May fell to the floor with her on top of the boy.

"Geez, watch where you're going, why don't ya?" came an annoyed voice.

May was still dizzy but managed to look up to see Drew.

"S-s-sor-" May tried to apologize but her head was still dizzy.

"You do know you're really heavy. So if you're trying to apologize, then try to get off of me first." He said annoyed.

May snapped what he said. "Well, at least I'm not a self-centered jerk like you." May nearly shouted.

"How would you know? You've just met me." Drew hissed back.

"Oh, please. Actions speak louder than words!" May told him, rolling her sapphire blue eyes.

"Whoa. May, calm down." May heard another male voice. It was Gary.

* * *

Drew found himself in a big predicament. He was suddenly in an awkward position. With a girl on top of him who had clear sapphire blue eyes which he somehow thought was attractive.

He even thought he could stare at those beautiful blue eyes forever. But then remembered his little dilemma. So, even if the girl would hate him, he said the most annoying thing a girl could EVER hear from a boy. (A/N: which you all read in the third person, May's P.O.V. so just move along. XD)

Which ensued a few hisses and snide comments. Making Drew's heart sink a little.

Drew was glad that Gary stopped both of them from fighting before any of them could start a commotion.

Both May and Drew glared at each other. Drew then flicked his hair and smirked at her. "You will never win this way, Little Miss May." He mouthed which May caught and made her even more pissed. (A/N: Sorry to those young readers reading this kinda bad word. My bad. :P)

* * *

The next few hours were horrible for May and Drew. 'Cause for some unfortunate reason of fate, Drew had _the same_ afternoon classes with May.

Drew kept trying to annoy May. And May just kept getting angrier and angrier each second.

_**RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**_

_FINALLY!_ Both teens thought as the final bell rang. Both thinking the worse day was finally over.

Unfortunately, the day was just beginning it's reign of terror.

* * *

May reached home, only to find her mom smiling at her.

"May, you better start changing. You're dad want us to meet him in a restaurant."

May's eyes widened with happiness. Sometimes she loved the way her dad thought. "Wait, which restaurant?"

"The Sweetest Apple… I think." Her mother replied. "Are you kidding me? Only the richest of the rich could enter that place. You probably have to be a supermodel or superstar to get in there. That Sweetest Apple?"

May's mother nodded, still shocked at her daughter's sudden reaction. May squealed in delight.

May grabbed the dress her mom was holding and went in to her room to change. _"At least something good came out from today."_ May thought happily.

Meanwhile, our little grass head was also preparing to go to The Sweetest Apple. He was in his room, thinking of what kind of girl his _fiancée_ would be.

"Nii-san! Are you in there?" Came his little sister's voice. "Yeah, I'm inside. Come on in." Drew replied.

Alice gladly opened the door to peek at her brother. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a rose put near his heart. While she, on the other hand was wearing a cute pink dress with pink gloves to match it.

"Hey, Alice." Drew started.

"Yeah?"

"What do think my _fiancée_ would be like?"

Alice thought about it then shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm sure she's nice if dad wants you to marry her."

Drew thought about it. Then considered what his sister might have said. True, most of his dad's decisions were for the best. _**But how in the world could getting married be the best?**_

Drew sighed in defeat. He never could understand his very own father.

* * *

After several minutes of riding the car, May's family finally reached The Sweetest Apple. May was wearing a blue silk dress, with a crossmark kind of mark on the back.

Mrs. Maple gestured May and Max to go inside.

May saw her father talking and laughing with another man. Said man had green hair, only a bit paler than Drew's. In fact, he almost looked EXACTLY like Drew except for the hair.

Norman, May's father, noticed the three and motioned them to come closer to the table. "Mr. Hayden, I'd like you to meet my family. My family, meet Mr. Hayden." Norman Maple introduced them to the green haired man.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. And call me Andrew." The man chuckled. He then noticed May and Max.

"My, my, what beautiful children you have, Norman." He face May, "I'm sure you're going to love my son, he is quite the gentleman."

May just looked confused.

"Ah, there's my family right now." Mr. Hayden gestured to a woman with light green hair tied in a bun with two children.

May recognized the boy with green hair. He noticed her staring.

"You? What are you doing here?" both teens said in unison.

"Ah, I see you've met my son." Andrew Hayden told May.

"May," Norman started. "I'd like you to meet you're fiancé." He gestured to Drew.

"Wait, I have to marry him/her?" May and Drew pointed to each other.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of Chapter 2~! And guess what.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: What?**

**Hatsunefangirl: I finally know what Contestshipping is!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: You just learned now? You really need to get out more. T_T**

**Hatsunefangirl: That's mean! Why are you so-**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Before you go rampaging on me. Don't you have anything to say to everybody else?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Oh, right. I just wanna say 'Thank You' to everyone who reviewed my story. At least I know my story isn't THAT suckish. Right, Tadase-kun?**

**-SILENCE-**

**Hatsunefangirl: Hmmm, must've went to the little writer's room. Anyway, please review. We appreciate comments, suggestions, reviews, insights and saying it sucks (with a reason). Flames are a no-no. And, oh, if you see any errors, please tell me~! by the way, The Sweetest Apple is just made up, but I'm sure you all know that.**

**Translation Notes:**

_**[nii-san]**_** – big brother**

**Minor edits only. Nothing in the story has been touched. -1/2/13 7:45 PM Pacific time.**


	3. His Answer, Her Nightmare

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

Summary: She's getting engaged obviously, she wishes she's not. He's the one she has to marry; he wishes to find a way out. They have to go through a lot, they know, they just wish it wasn't so.

**Hatsunefangirl: Yay, I made it to chapter 3~!**

**Drew: I'll say so…. It's amazing how she can't quit easily.**

**May: Drew, be nice. She's just new, you know?**

**Hatsunefangirl: What the-? What are you guys doing here? And where the heck is Tadase-kun?**

**Misty: He's…. uhh… over there. *points to a boy dangling over a pot of boiling lava***

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *dangling over pot of boiling lava* a little help? Please?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Argh, Tadase-kun? Get him down right this instant!**

**Dawn: No way, he deserves it for trying to steal Amu's heart from Ikuto-kun.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Tadase-kun didn't steal Amu's heart. Well, he kinda did, only without him knowing it…. T,T**

**Dawn: How so?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Well, if you've all seen the first episode of Shugo Chara, Tadase-kun WAS Amu's first love interest. That was until she met Ikuto-kun.**

**Pokémon Girls: Ohhhhhh….**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah, now get him down off there! And Tadase, disclaimer right now!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon, and if she did *moves closer and whispers* Brendan Birch would go bye-bye.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yes, Brendan would D-I-E! If he ever touches May. Now on with the story.**

* * *

"I have to marry him/ her" May and Drew exclaimed, pointing to each other.

"_I HAVE TO MARRY… I have to marry… DREW?"_May was in her hysterics.

And if May could have glanced over to where Drew was standing, you'll see that he was also in his hysterics.

May finally got over herself.

"Oh, I get it. Nice joke, dad." May fake chuckled.

"I'm not joking, May. You are getting married… well, getting engaged for now." May's dad replied, smiling.

"_How could he smile at a time like this? I have to get married… to the most annoying boy, probably on earth!"_

May tried to say something but Drew got to it before her.

* * *

**May: WHY IN THE WORLD DO I HAVE TO GET MARRIED? TO DREW?**

**Drew: *flicks hair* That's my line…. Why do I have to get married? To her?**

**Hatsunefangirl: That's a secret. And part of the story plot! Now will you two stop hindering the story? And better yet, get Tadase-kun down from the boiling pot of lava….right now!**

**May and Drew: Sorry….**

* * *

Drew couldn't believe his ears. He had to marry Little Miss Bossy.

"Why?" was all he could mutter.

His father shrugged. "Drew, I think its time you learned to grow up and settle down."

"What are you talking about? I've always been following orders haven't I?"

"Yes, _you_ have but your fans don't seem to understand on how to leave you alone. It's irritating your mom and I."

"Is that the only reason?"

Drew's dad just smiled and said "maybe… maybe not…"

May heard some of what Drew and his father talked about.

_Drew has fan girls…? No way, who would fall for Mr. High and Mighty?_

May shook her head and looked at her father, Norman.

"Dad, are you sure about this? I mean, I'm just 19 and-"

"May, I never would've asked you to marry him if I wasn't sure." He replied sternly.

After the teens got over their sudden engagement, everyone agreed on a sitting arrangement. Mr. and Mrs. Hayden were seated next to each other, and so were Mr. and Mrs. Maple. Alice and Max quietly sat right next to each other while May and Drew were somehow forced to sit next to each other.

Silence was only near May and Drew.

"I'm not as happy about this as you are." May huffed sinking deeper into her chair.

"Great, that makes two of us." Drew smirked and flipped his hair.

May was muttering to herself on why did she have to marry someone so annoying.

Max inched closer to his sister and whispered "Happy Birthday, Sis"

May ruffled his hair a bit to show her thanks.

"So it's _your_ birthday today?" Drew inquired.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" May was a bit irritated.

Drew looked up. "So that's what Gary and Ash were talking about."

* * *

The next day…

May was a bit tired from last night's _little_ surprise.

"Morning, May."

May turned around to see Dawn and her other friends waiting for her near the school.

"Hey, May. You look like you've been screaming your lungs out… what the heck happened?" Samantha pointed to May's tired eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I was just really surprised last night."

"How? By scaring you?" Leaf giggled. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't little Miss May." Came a voice that May oh so despised.

"What do you want Drew?" May hissed under her breath.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our little deal. It'll save you from trouble."

May was SO ready to punch him in the face. "How could I not forget? It's one I will never tell."

Dawn's ears perked up. "_deal… trouble… forget… never tell..? Sounds like a secret to me. Good"_

Dawn was now grinning and so was Leaf. These two were like twins, they knew each other's train of thought.

And for those readers who are reading this right now, the deal was this:

_Flashback:_

_May and Drew were sitting next to each other eating dinner._

_May was tapped in the shoulder lightly by none other than Drew._

"_What?" May managed to whisper._

"_I know you don't like this engagement and you know that I don't like this either…" Drew trailed off._

"_Yeah, so?" May sat up._

"_So, we keep this a secret from everyone we know and NEVER speak of this inside school grounds."_

_May nodded. "I'm listening… but what do I get out of this?"_

"_Probably a trouble-free life and no mean and jerky me." Drew grinned._

_May thought this over. "Alright, what do I have to do?"_

_Drew smirked. "Keep quiet, don't talk about it and help me find a way out of this engagement and we'll_both_be free of each other… Deal?"_

"_Deal."_

_And with that, they shook hands._

_End of flashback_

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of chapter 3~! I made it short and stopped with the flashback that way I make a cliffhanger.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Thank goodness. I finally got down.**

**Drew: Took them a while though…**

**May: Yeah, sorry about that Tadase-kun.**

**Dawn and Misty: Yeah, us too.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Nah, it's okay :)**

**Hatsunefangirl: T_T alright, we get it already. So anyway, I don't know if it was fast paced or short.**

**Ash: I'm hungry *stomach grumbles loudly***

**Hatsunefangirl: There's food in the fridge. Don't eat too much, or else…**

**Ash: *runs to the kitchen and starts eating***

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Everyone~! Please review. We appreciate comments, reviews, suggestions and saying it sucks with a reason. Flames are a no-no.**

**Minor edits only. Nothing in the story has been touched. **


	4. Trapped

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

Summary: May has been engaged… to Drew? How will these two cope up?

**xxxxxxxx LOUD BICKERING xxxxxxxx**

**Hatsunefangirl: Oh, hey everyone. Sorry about the noise….that is if you can hear it. You see, Drew ticked May off while you guys were gone and they've been fighting ever since.**

**Misty: Isn't there some way to stop those two?**

**Ash: *munching on chips* I think I'm going deaf!**

**Paul: What the heck? Are those my bag of chips? Give them back!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *covers ears* Hatsune-chan, can't you stop them? You're the authoress, aren't you?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Augh, fine. *locks May and Drew in a closet* there that should drown out the noise for a while.**

**Dawn: Okay, while you guys settle things there. I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Everyone but Dawn: Okay with us.**

**Dawn: Hatsunefangirl does not own us, Pokémon and Pokémon characters alike. People, if she did, she'd make Pikachu shoot out blue electricity…. so cool!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Introduction: May and Drew have to find a way to keep the engagement from their friends but how can they when their friends are getting suspicious.

May sighed. How could she not? She's been through so much.

She glanced over to her left to get a glimpse of her _fiancé_. May shuddered at the word _fiancé_.

The green haired boy noticed her and flicked his hair adding a smirk at the end.

May puffed up her face in which made him chuckle, irritating May more and more.

* * *

Drew didn't know why she was mad or why he kinda liked it.

He saw her getting frustrated and chuckled more. He stuck his tongue out teasingly resulting to her clenching her fists.

May was ready to pounce before…

"Miss May, Mister Drew! Mind telling me what is with the silent bickering. Hm?"

"Silent bickering? Why would we do such a thing?"

The teacher was taken aback by Drew's sudden remark.

"Well, I… um…"

_RIIIING!_

"Well, if you have nothing to say I suggest that you let us go before we become late." Drew flicked his hair and walked away leaving the teacher dumbfounded.

* * *

May glanced over to her sides to see if her friends were still there. Apparently, they left before the scene must've happened.

She ran outside to find Drew. Hey, if she was going to have _him_ as a fiancé, then better teach him some manners.

Unfortunately, he was nowhere in sight.

May sighed.

* * *

**AROUND 11:50 A.M**

"Nii-san!" Drew turned to see his little sister run after him.

"Oh, Alice. What's the matter?" He asked once Alice reached him.

Alice was panting. "I… thought… I (pant) could… join you… and May… for lunch."

"Umm, Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Why the heck would I eat with that _woman_?"

"That's mean, nii-san. After all, she IS you're fiancée." Alice puffed her cheeks.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I never wanted this engagement in the first place."

"But come on! I think May's nice… once you get to know her."

"Hah, tell me when that works for ya."

Alice was about to retort when…

"Drew, you coming?" it was Gary. Drew looked from his sister to Gary and back to his sister again. "Not one word."

Alice nodded.

* * *

May was seated with her 4 friends. They were laughing at some jokes Dawn and Leaf made until Samantha noticed a black haired girl standing behind May. The others turned around to look at her.

"Hey, umm… may I join you?" came the black haired girl's voice.

"Alice…?" May stared at the girl. "Aren't you Drew's younger sister?"

Alice bobbed her head to indicate a 'yes'. May thought for a moment and then concurred.

"Thanks."

"So, what does Mr. High and Mighty want from me?" May sighed.

Alice pouted thoughtfully.

"Well," Alice inched closer to May and whispered "He wants you to meet him somewhere."

May was surprised. "Drew wants to talk to me? Why?"

Alice shrugged. "Meet him at the nurse's office this afternoon." And with that, Alice grabbed her tray and left.

Misty faced May. "What was that all about?"

May shrugged.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Drew was walking to the nurse's office.

"_I wonder what May wants this time?" _Drew thought, remembering what his sister said.

_Flashback (very short):_

_Drew was on his way to the cafeteria when he spotted Alice chuckling to herself._

"…_Alice?" Alice looked up to find her older brother standing in front of her._

"_Ah, nii-san. I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Alice eyed him._

"_I was attacked by a mob of fan girls chasing after me and the others."_

_Alice raised a brow. "Others?"_

"_Ash, Paul and Gary… wait, this isn't the time for explaining. You said you wanted to tell me something?"_

"_Oh, yes." Alice moved closer to her brother. "May wants to talk to you," I looked at her shocked. "meet her at the nurse's office this afternoon."_

_I nodded. _

"What the heck has gotten into that girl?" Drew thought.

He opened the door to find May sitting on one of the nurse's chair.

* * *

May looked up from the floor to Drew.

"What took you so long?" May stood up.

"You didn't say what exact time…"

May looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" May tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? Didn't you _want_ to meet me here?"

"What are you talking about Drew? You were the one who told me to come here… right?"

Now it was Drew's turn to get confused.

May stared at him.

* * *

Then it clicked. "_Why didn't I see this coming?"_

Drew rushed to the door. It wouldn't open an inch.

"Alice! Alice! Open the door! This is NOT funny!" Drew banged on the door with his fist.

* * *

"_What's going on, Drew?" _May stood there staring.

May gasped. They weren't locked in, were they?

"Well, don't just stand there. HELP!"

May nodded and started banging the door with her fist.

"Somebody! Anybody! Open the door…" May slumped to the floor.

"…please…"

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: Yoohoo~! End of chapter 4~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Gak! We forgot something!**

**Dawn: What is it?**

**Paul: May and Drew, you dunce! We locked them up the closet didn't we?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Eeeep! You're right. **

**Everyone goes to the closet. Hatsunefangirl brings her camera while Max brings the video cam. Dawn then opens the closet door to let everyone see… May and Drew kissing!**

**May's waist was wrapped in one of Drew's arms while her hands were on his chest. **

**Everyone but Max and Hatsunefangirl's jaws drop.**

**Max: *recording with the video cam* Oh… my… goodness…. This is so going to be a hit!**

**Hatsunefangirl: *taking pictures with the camera* I'll say….. This is soooo going to my photo album. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**May and Drew break apart to see their friends staring at them.**

**May: Eeeep! Excuse me! *blushes then hides to the nearest bathroom***

**Drew: Ummm… I can explain…?**

**Dawn: You better!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *sweatdrops* Umm… okay… so, while Drew explains **_**everything**_**, people please review. We appreciate comments, suggestions for the story, reviews and saying it sucks (with a reason). Flames are a no-no.**

**Hatsunefangirl: And also, I might be updating late at times since school is almost starting and my parents won't let me use the computer so much TT~TT… so please be patient. I'll be doing some ideas while I'm in school (only on breaks and lunch) so anyway, review~!**


	5. Saved by the Nurse Joy

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

Regular summary applies.

**Hatsunefangirl: Hey, there people of earth. You all know me, Hatsunefangirl.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: And I'm her assistant (for this story anyway) CrownedKing_Tadase.**

**Pokémon Cast: And we're your favourite Pokémon cast.**

**Hatsunefangirl: As you all know, this is my fifth chapter. So, for a first, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. Thank you, everyone~! Or in other words, Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: It's true; we couldn't have done it without you guys. But the story ain't over yet.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Paul, please do the disclaimer. *whispers something in his ear***

**Paul: *cough then blushes* Alrighty, then. Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon. If she did, she'd make Ash propose to Misty.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase and Hatsunefangirl: Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"…please…"

May slumped to the floor in a fetal position trying to keep tears in her eyes.

You see, in her school, everything has to close at around 8:30 p.m. due to _some_ 'circumstances'. This all because of a rumor in school.

"It won't budge." Drew tried to pry the door open again and again.

May looked up from her fetal position and looked at the sky from the window view. It was starting to pour. Really hard. Making May remember one of the old rumors in her school.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, you guys wanna hear a rumor?" Dawn ran to her friends excitedly. "I heard this from the girl's bathroom."_

"_Well, don't just stand there. Tell us." Leaf was eager to hear._

_Dawn moved closer to her four friends. "Haven't you guys been wondering why we can't stay here up to 8:30 p.m.?"_

_All four girls nodded. "Because the teachers have to do a meeting after that, right?" Misty reasoned._

"_Nope, not even the teachers stay here at the time. They say because they're scared."_

"_Scared of what?" Samantha asked._

"_The nurse." _

"_The school's nurse? Why would they be scared of her?" Misty tilted her head._

"_Not our nurse but the old school's nurse… she was a bit paranoid with everything around her. And then, one night, when she was getting ready to leave from her work she didn't notice that a rapist was on the loose."_

"_And then what happened?" May asked almost scared._

"_On her way out, she heard a cooing noise. She went to find the source and then suddenly…"_

May shook her head. _No, that was JUST a rumor. Nothing more._

May looked up again to see Drew hissing _unnecessary _comments at the door.

"Well, don't just sit there… help out why don't ya?"

"This is all your fault you know…" May muttered.

"What was that?" Drew snapped his head to look at May.

"Well, if your sister didn't lock us in here we wouldn't be here!"

"Hey, don't add my sister into this… even if it _IS_ her fault." Drew muttered at the last part.

"Aha! It is her fault. Yours too."

"WHAT?" Drew practically shouted. "Oh, please May. And what's wrong with being stuck here for one night?"

"You don't ever listen to details… I bet you're even too stuck up to even be nice for once."

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me you… you… SNOB!"

"HA! Listen to yourself Little Miss BOSSY!"

"Bossy? You're worse, you're the most irritating, self-centered, stuck up je- "

Suddenly an ear splitting, loud crashing thunder came booming in from the skies as if a sign from the heavens to tell them to stop.

May was too afraid to continue and clung onto Drew's shirt, burying her face in his chest. Drew stood there dumbfounded. Never had he seen a whimpering May (A/N: no duh. Since he just met her.)

"What's wrong, afraid of a little thunder?" Drew felt himself grin a little.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" May muttered still burying her face in his chest. Drew felt something damp cling to his shirt.

_Was May crying?_

Drew gently tried to soothe the crying girl. "Shhhh… it's gonna be okay. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

May sniffled and then remembering their position, she pushed him away. Her face feeling a little heat come to her cheeks.

"Sorry…" May looked the other way.

"I..." May started to say but then…

_Click!_

Nurse Joy, the school's new nurse, opened the door.

"Eh? What are you children doing here? You should be going home. I hear some maniac is on the loose… again"

May and Drew looked at each other and then back to Nurse Joy then their position. They quickly broke away and ran to the door.

"Thanks for opening the door for us, Nurse Joy!" both teens said as they ran.

"Wait, do you two need a ride home?" Nurse Joy looked at them.

Both teens turned around.

"Well appreciated."

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: Alright! End of Chapter 5~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Wow, very short. But convenient…**

**Ash: Why am I not there? *still munches on chips***

**Misty: *hits him on the head with a mallet* Oh, just wait, will ya? We will show up soon, right Hatsunefangirl?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah, yeah. I won't tell you which chapter though. By the way, I sooooo love Detective Conan! It's super complex and thrilling… I like it!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: I agree. The mysteries are complex and make the viewer think the mystery over and over and become at awe at how Shinichi/Conan gets all the answers.**

**May: Wait, you're veering away from the story! **

**Drew: Don't worry, May. They'll worry about that later.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Well, with that said and done, one thing I wish for is if there are any requests for the story don't hesitate to ask. Reviews are welcome, comments and suggestions too. Please, everyone. I did this even if school started. Bye-bye until next chapter.**


	6. Red Light Stop

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: Yahoooo~! Hey, people~!**

**May: Ack! You shocked me there for a moment.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Sorry~! Why don't you just go get water from the kitchen while I start the chapter.**

**May: Sure *runs to the kitchen and drinks a glass of water***

…**.**

**May: AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Drew: *runs to the kitchen* What's wrong, May? Did something happen?**

**May: Brendan! I can't believe it!**

**Brendan: *hugs May* Hey, May. Long time no see.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Tch, whatever. And oh yeah, Wally and Gary are here, too.**

**Wally: *pops out of nowhere* umm, hi?**

**Gary: What the-?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Alright! Now that everyone's here. I have a gift for all of you boys.**

**Pokémon boys: Huh?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Tadase, bring out the rabid fan girls in the Barney outfits~!**

**Pokémon boys: You say what now?**

**Fan girls in the Barney outfits: There they are~!**

**Pokémon boys: *all run in different directions* HATSUNEFANGIRL!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Remember people, Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon. We sometimes wish though, then this would be a normal occurrence.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Now on with the bonus chapter 6~!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Introduction: Just a story on the ride home… kinda short, forgive me XD

May sighed. She had to share the back seat with Drew.

Both had completely forgotten the incident. May huffed and sank down on her seat.

"You're gonna get a hunched back if you keep doing that."

May sat back up and looked at Drew. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you're excused." Drew smirked.

"UUUUGGGHHHH! I sometimes wonder why you're my fiancé, you know that?"

Drew flicked his bangs and smirked. "You aren't the only one who's wondering why you have to marry."

May stuck her tongue out at Drew.

Drew rolled his eyes. "How childish."

Drew then turned his attention to Nurse Joy. "That reminds me, Nurse Joy, how did you find us?"

Nurse Joy took a curve to the left. "I forgot to take my medical kit so I went to back to the school."

Drew cocked a brow. "All by yourself?"

May looked at Drew and to Nurse Joy. "Did you?"

"No, of course not. I came with a friend. She left for a case she had to work on."

"Aren't you afraid of the maniac… or the ghost?" May put her head forward, to look at the front part of the car.

"The maniac won't come to the school since its been protected by the best security known to man… as for the ghost, I've never heard of one in the school." Nurse Joy chuckled, eyes still on the road. (A/N: For your information.)

May stared at her wide-eyed. "You've never heard of the rumor of the ghost of the school nurse?" Disbelief was hinted in May's voice.

"Oh, that rumor? The students today have been watching too much school-life anime." Nurse Joy said, the last part mostly muttered. "that was just a story. The story was never proven. It was just some rumor a kid made to scare some of his friends."

Nurse Joy stopped the car on a red light and looked at May. "Did you really believe that rumor?"

May blushed from embarrassment. "No! Of course not!"

Drew scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So that's why you were scared."

May turned angrily to Drew. "I was scared of the thunder not the rumor!"

Drew folded his arms. "Riiiiiigggghhht. Sure you were."

Nurse Joy chuckled at the two. "Ah, young love." She muttered to herself.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" May and Drew shouted.

"Whatever you say… ah, yes!" Nurse Joy suddenly exclaimed. "What?" May and Drew looked at her.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I visit my friend. I told her that I'd go see her once I got my bag, just to see if I'm okay."

"Sure, I don't mind." May stated. Drew nodded in agreement, "I understand."

* * *

It took Nurse Joy a while to find Bedford Avenue. By the time she went to see Officer Jenny, May and Drew had already fallen asleep. With Drew's head on top of May's.

"So, how are the lovebirds doing?" Officer Jenny started casually.

"The usual rough start romance." Nurse Joy chuckled.

"You watch too much anime, you know that?" Officer jenny put her hands on her hips.

"Ahaha, just trying to learn my students' minds."

Both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny laughed.

"I still can't believe Max told you." Officer Jenny said disbelievingly.

"He had to. His parents made him tell me to be there for both of them… to keep them from killing each other like last time."

"11 years, huh?" Officer Jenny loosened up.

"Yeah, I guess so. I've been with the Hayden and Maple family for a long time now…" Nurse Joy looked at the two teenagers in her car and smiled.

Officer Jenny saw her smile and couldn't help grin herself. "Yeah."

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of the bonus chapter that is chapter 6~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: That makes no sense!**

**Hatsunefangirl: Where are the others?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: They went out somewhere… and "11 years, huh?" is that the time Nurse Joy's been with the Haydens and Maples?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah….. but no spoilers! It's just that Nurse Joy used to take care of Drew when he was young. As for Officer Jenny, she had something to do with their past. But again, no spoilers! Hehe~**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Well, you heard the girl. Sorry I couldn't get much information out of her, dear readers. She's tough.**

**Hatsunefangirl: I'll try to make chapter 7 a bit longer since its filled with….. well, that's a secret~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: And now readers, we appreciate your comments, reviews, suggestions and saying it sucks (with a reason). Thank you~!**


	7. Playing Detective 1

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

Summary: You know what it is… just move along~!

**Hatsunefangirl: Hey, people~! I forgot to mention, whenever its Science class in May's school, boys and girls can't have them together. I don't know… something about pheromone chemicals spilling all over the place…**

**And oh, I reached chapter 7, yay~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Its not yet time to celebrate, Hatsune-chan. Just look at what the boys did in the living room.**

**Hatsunefangirl: What? *looks inside living room***

**Barney was hanging upside down over a pot of lave/toxic waste.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yay~! Somebody's finally torturing that purple dinosaur~!**

**Max: *videotaping it all* Finally! That dinosaur has been wasting my intelligence.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *sweatdrops* You two really hate Barney, don't you?**

**Hatsunefangirl & Max: Yes!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *turns to the other Pokémon characters***

**Pokémon characters: *enjoying scene***

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *raises a brow***

**Misty: What? That mistake for a dinosaur has been messing with our rates.**

**Dawn: Don't worry. We'll get him down… eventually. *accidentally hits the release button***

**Barney falls into toxic waste.**

**Hatsunefangirl & Max: Yay~!**

**May: You think we should tell them that was just a costume?**

**Drew: Even if that was just the costume, there won't be anymore Barney.**

**May: Why?**

**Drew: Because we're using the extra costumes and designs as the firewood instead of the firewood itself.**

**Paul: *smiles* Yes, finally! No more annoying purple dinosaurs!**

**Gary: Wait, did Paul just smile?**

**Everyone but Paul: …. RUN!**

**Paul: *explodes out of happiness***

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon *faints***

**Hatsunefangirl: Now… (cough)… on… (cough)… with (wheeze)… the story… *faints***

* * *

Chapter 7:

Introduction: Another normal day… but will you count it as normal with… XD

"What the heck is wrong with you?" a boy with purple-ish hair shouted.

"Oh, don't be so pushy! I'm getting to it." A blue haired girl retorted.

"Tch, why do I have to work with her?"

"Oh, will you just shut it, Paul! I'm no happier with this than you are."

"Why couldn't I have been paired up with a boy."

Dawn snapped her head to face Paul. "Augh, why am I friends with you again?"

"Because, dear Dawn, you owed me lunch for a week!" Paul paused, feeling the smug look on his face. "That and you wanted to get close to Wally."

"_Grr… why did I have to have a crush on Wally; and most importantly, why did the Girls' Science lab have to explode?"_

_Flashback: (it all happened yesterday)_

_Dawn was running through the halls. She was almost late!_

"_Stupid clock made me late!" Dawn thought frantically._

_She stopped. She saw her dream boy, Wally. He was the kindest boy in the whole school. No girl would be mad enough to go chase and scare him._

_But there was another boy with him. _

"_Hey, its one of Gary's friends. What was his name… err, Paul? I wonder what they-" _

_Dawn quickly got out of her daze after seeing the two boys part different ways._

_Paul noticed her. he put his hands in his pockets. "Dawn Berlitz?"_

_Dawn froze. She hardly knew him… but he knew her. she nodded slowly._

"_Professor Rowan wants to see you." With that, he left; hands in his pockets and grumbling about explosions._

"_Wait," Dawn grabbed his elbow. Paul looked at her, as if she was crazy._

"_Let go of my elbow. RIGHT NOW!" Dawn instantly took her hand from Paul. "What do you want?" he hissed._

_Dawn steadied herself. "Are you by any chance, a friend of Wally's too?"_

_Paul snorted. "What's it to you?"_

_Dawn eyed him closely. She smiled. "I just thought, maybe… can you introduce him to me?" Dawn felt a blush creep up her face._

_Paul grinned. "And what would I get out of it? Or better yet, why should I?"_

_Dawn thought for a moment. "I could help you with Science. I'm pretty good with Natural Science."_

"_Tch, yeah right. I'm already good in Chemistry AND Biology." Paul boasted. He turned around to walk but Dawn grabbed hold of his elbow again._

"_Wait, instead of that, why not I give you and or do anything you want?" _

_Paul looked at Dawn and studied her. "You're really that desperate?" _

_Dawn nodded. "I will not lose to those Wally fan girls."_

"_Anything I want, huh?" Paul repeated. Dawn gave a determined nod. "for a week."_

"_Fine, then." Paul and Dawn shook hands._

"_Starting right now, you owe me lunch for a week." Paul smirked._

"_What?" Dawn clasped her face. "But why?"_

"_You said 'anything'; and I forgot my lunch money."_

_End of Dawn's flashback:_

Dawn looked to her side. She saw Samantha working with Wally on the Science project. _"She doesn't know how lucky she is."_

Dawn sighed. "Why?" pouring whatever it was inside the beaker.

"Dawn, watch out!" Paul tackled her down.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. The students ducked down to keep themselves from being hit by flying pieces of glass.

"What was that?" Dawn asked, trying to stand up.

"You poured zinc into the hydrochloric acid, you dunce!" Paul shouted. "I thought you were good in Science."

"I specifically said Biology! You-"

But before Dawn could finish Professor Rowan bolted through the door. "What the heck is going on here? I heard an explosion from the other room." He demanded upon entering the room.

"I…" Paul spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "I… accidentally poured zinc into the acid."

Professor Rowan looked at his star pupil. Paul could NEVER have done something so irresponsible… or stupid. His face flashed from anger to disappointment. "Alright, but I hope this has taught you to be careful from now on. You could've hurt your partner." Prof. Rowan gestured to Dawn.

"Yes, professor." Paul sat down quietly.

"Oh, and I'd like to talk to you later on." Prof. Rowan added.

* * *

Dawn sat behind the door to the Science lab; waiting for Paul to come out.

"_Wow, I can't believe he stood up for me…"_ Dawn smiled to herself. _"No boy has ever done that for me."_

Dawn had heard some of the conversation. Apparently, the reason why the girls had to follow the boys' schedule in her class was due to the fact that the Science lab was burned to a crisp. But she already knew that.

"Oi, why are you still here?"

Paul locked eyes with Dawn.

Dawn quickly sat up. " Well, I wanted to… umm…" Dawn started to fidget. _"What is wrong with me?"_

"Hold it. I don't want any 'sorry' or 'thank you'. All I want is that lunch you owe me." Paul stated firmly. Dawn pouted and followed him.

"Oh, yeah." Dawn snapped her fingers.

Paul turned around to look at her. "What?"

"I just remembered. How did the Science lab catch on fire?"

"Don't know, don't care." Paul was about to put his hands on his pockets but Dawn grabbed one of his arms. "Then why don't we go investigate?"

* * *

**Nurse Joy: End of chapter 7~! Wow, I really wanted to say that.**

**Officer Jenny: Why are we here again?**

**Nurse Joy: Because Hatsunefangirl and company are still healing from that "Paul explosion"**

**Officer Jenny: Well, anyway. Hatsunefangirl said this is part 1 of Playing Detective.**

**Nurse Joy: *chuckles* It has a little of Ikarishipping (as you all know) and-**

**Officer Jenny: *clamps Nurse Joy's mouth* The other one's a secret.**

**Nurse Joy: So… REVIEW!**

**Officer Jenny: And one last thing, Hatsunefangirl does not own the purple dinosaur (Barney)**

**Nurse Joy: Review… and could somebody tell us the last name of Paul… please~? Thanks~!**


	8. Playing Detective 2

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: Hey, everyone! I'm back and better than ever (from that Paul explosion)**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Me too.**

**Hatsunefangirl: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. You know your reviews are always welcomed.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Whether good OR bad.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Now Misty, please do the disclaimer.**

**Misty: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon. Neither does CrownedKing_Tadase.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Now on to part 2~!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Playing Detective part 2**

**Introduction: Ash's friend, Patina, got into one mess of trouble and now he's troubled by it too. Will Misty find a way to get Ash and Patina out of it or will they be caught red handed…**

Misty stretched her arms. "Nothing beats a good walk around the school to exercise my tummy."

Misty had eaten lunch with the girls and just got out of an eating competition with May and Samantha. Fortunately or unfortunately, Samantha won. She may be thin but she sure could eat.

"Pssst, Misty!"

Misty turned around but saw no one. She shrugged and walked on.

"Misty!"

The person grabbed her by the hand. Misty quickly took on a defensive position and jabbed him/her in the gut with her elbow. "Thank you, Samantha." Misty thought thankfully.

Misty turned to see her attacker who was now on his knees, clutching his stomach.

He wore a red cap with a triangle-like sign on it, a black jacket and denim pants.

"Ash?" Misty exclaimed. She kneeled down to help him up. Suddenly, a large vein appeared on her head.

"What exactly were you trying to do?"

Ash looked up at Misty, who was ready to pound him.

Ash sweatdropped. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya… but I do need help."

Misty raised a brow and Ash looked at her a goofy pleading face.

"You did not just…"

* * *

"You did something stupid again?"

Misty pounded him with a very large harisen/ paper fan.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Ash cried in pain. Misty whacked him again.

"You haven't even asked me anything yet!" Ash covered his head to keep Misty from hitting him.

"Let me guess, you did something so stupid you need my help… again!" Misty sighed in defeat. "What is it this time?"

* * *

Ash's fan girls sat around a table, drinking iced tea. Let's just say, they didn't want to keep Misty and Ash from their 'fun' time.

Meanwhile, Misty had already backed Ash to a corner. "I told you not to trust Patika! She will just bring you trouble."

"Calm down (ouch), Misty." Ash pleaded.

"Calm down?" Misty exclaimed and put her face closer to Ash. "Ash Ketchum, I've saved your butt over and over again, how can I calm down with that logic?"

Ash flinched. Misty was right. She's always right. But the mess he got himself into was now out of control.

"Please Misty?"

"_Oh man, not the puppy eyes."_ Misty thought in disdain.

* * *

"You told her?" Patina pointed at Misty, giving her a glare.

"I had no choice." Ash said putting his hands up.

Patina folded her arms. "Ugh, fine. But I still don't trust her."

"So tell me exactly what happened?"

Both Patina and Ash faced Misty. Ash nudged Patina to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"C'mon Paul. We have to try and find the culprit."

Dawn had somehow dragged Paul into helping her find the culprit.

"Why do I have to help?" Paul asked, getting irritated.

"Because I can't find Misty, Leaf is off flirting with Gary, and Samantha is playing tennis _with_ Gary."

"What about May?"

Dawn paused then shrugged. "She said she had family problems to discuss."

Dawn then kept dragging Paul from place to place to ask who destroyed the girls' Science lab.

Before Dawn could go to the last person, Paul grabbed her by the wrist.

"It just occurred to me, how much information have we gotten from doing this?"

Dawn thought for a while. "So far, not much. Most of the students don't want to talk."

Paul nodded. "Or too afraid. Whoever did it must really be influential and very dangerous if you're on their bad side."

"They say she's a girl but they won't say anything more." Dawn turned to look at Paul, hands clasped behind her back. "Well, that leaves you out of the picture." Dawn laughed.

A spike of dark aura came to Dawn.

"PAUL IS ALWAYS INNOCENT!"

Dawn sweatdropped at the sight of Paul's fan girls giving her a mean look.

* * *

Misty was dumbfounded. Patina thought it would be 'funny' to pull a prank on a teacher by creating a chemical that could burn his eyebrows in an instant right after smelling it. Unfortunately for some reason, it spilled all over the Science lab. Explaining the change in schedule.

"Are you crazy?" Misty nearly screamed at Patina. "You could've gotten expelled for doing something so, so dangerous!"

"Told you it was a bad idea." Ash muttered.

"Ash Ketchum, you could've been expelled too for being her accomplice!" Misty pointed at Ash.

"Hey, I was just caught in the middle of this." Ash looked at his feet, ashamed. "I really am sorry…"

"It was just a harmless prank… plus, does that mean everyone in class is gonna be expelled, too?" Patina looked at her well polished nails.

"What?" Misty screamed.

"Yeah, there were some people who saw me, other than Ash and well… I kinda dragged some of them into not telling… or else."

Misty sighed in defeat and pinched the bridge of her nose. She's heard of Patina; and most of them were the fact that she's very influential. Especially when it comes to her father. And she thought Ash was trouble enough.

"C'mon, we're going." Misty turned to walk. "Now!"

* * *

"Umm, a-a- are you Paul?" a shy girl with black hair stood in front of Paul and Dawn.

Paul took his cold façade again. "Yeah, that's me. What do you want?"

"P-pr-p-Professor Rowan wants to see you."

"Again?"

The girl nodded.

Paul sighed. "Alright, I'll go." He turned to Dawn. "You coming?"

Dawn sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

* * *

Misty had hauled Ash and Patina to go find Prof. Rowan.

"Here we are. I'm not sure but-"

"Paul I'm very disappointed in you. The teachers think that you might be the one who burned down the Science lab…"

Misty, Ash and Patina's eyes widened in fear. Whatever was going on, Paul was getting the blame.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: Alright, finally! The end of chapter 8 part 2 of Playing Detective.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: And the next will finally the end of the Playing Detective arc, right?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Unfortunately, yeah. But there will be more of DawnxPaul and MistyxAsh in the later series. One good thing about this arc ending is the serious factor. It's really taking a turn to the serious. TT~TT**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Yeah…**

**Hatsunefangirl: By the way, no offense to anyone named Patina (if there are any) reading this. At first it was Rachel, but I decided against it, thinking I might offend anyone named Rachel. Sorry~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: You're sometimes too nice… but that's alright.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase & Hatsunefangirl: Review, please~!**


	9. Playing Detective 3

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: To the people of earth and beyond, my greeting is… hi~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Well, she got her spirit back. Thank goodness.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Haha. My randomness is always alive!**

**May: *sweatdrops*I think she got too much of it.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Yeah, unfortunately.**

**Drew: Oh, boy. It's gonna be a loooooong day.**

**Random Guy: Curse you Perry the Platypus!**

**Ash: *sweatdrops* What's with the random guy?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Me no own Pokémon. Older man owns it. Meeeeh~!**

**Dawn: Ooookay… with that said and done… let's-**

**Paul: Let's just get on with the story, 'kay?**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Playing Detective part 3**

Misty, Ash and Patina listened intently to the conversation.

"I'm very sorry, Paul but the teachers think you burned the lab."

"But Paul didn't-"

"I know Dawn, but with that explosion that happened this morning… I don't think the odds are with him."

"Paul was getting the blame?" Patina couldn't help but let out a loud gasp.

"What was that?" Dawn jumped.

"I don't know…" Prof. Rowan faced Dawn and saw her worried face. "but I'll go check."

Prof. Rowan stood up from his chair and tried to reach for the door.

Patina backed away slowly from the door and did more damage by hitting a trash can.

Ash and Misty were too scared to move. And with Ash losing his balance made them more vulnerable.

"Ash? Misty?" Prof. Rowan cocked a brow at the two.

* * *

Now it was Professor Rowan's turn to be flabbergasted.

"She what?" Prof. Rowan slammed his fist on the table. Everyone around him flinched except for Paul. He remained calm.

"Sir, your blood pressure." He stated calmly.

Prof. Rowan took a deep breath and nodded at Paul.

"Well, I doubt Patina's going to admit she did it." Prof. Rowan concluded ruefully.

Paul smirked. "Not exactly, sir." Prof. Rowan turned to look at his star student. "I have a plan."

"Well, let's hear it."

* * *

Patina had scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could to hide.

She knew Ash was nothing but useless and Misty just gave her more trouble.

"_No way am I gonna be in trouble!" _Patina thought in disgust. She looked behind her trying to see if she was being chased. _"So far so good." _She thought with a smirk.

Patina was too busy looking back that she didn't notice three figures walking along her path. She bumped into the tallest figure of the three.

"Alright who would put a statue in the middle of-"

"Whoa, what's the rush Patina?"

Patina looked up. _Gary! _

She cursed her luck. Of all the people to bump into now, it had to be a friend of Misty's.

"Out of my way!" she hissed, pushing the blonde girl next to him –Samantha- aside.

"Well that was kinda rude." Leaf turned to Samantha. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Samantha replied regretfully.

"PATINA!" Misty yelled. She spotted Leaf and the others; "Have you seen Patina?"

All three pointed to the direction Patina took.

Misty jolted for the path. "Well, don't just stand there! Help." She shouted.

They nodded and followed her.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Paul's voice came through the walkie-talkie.

"You kidding me? I'm all for it!" Dawn said filled with enthusiasm.

"S-sure." Ash was hesitant.

"Whatever you do, do not mess this up; got it?"

Ash and Dawn nodded from their respective places.

"And remember, when you hear Misty that's the signal."

* * *

"She's heading for the playground!" Leaf pointed out.

"I'm on it." Samantha dashed off after Patina. Being part of the Track team (along with Misty) can be very beneficial when it comes to catching somebody.

"Almost there…" Samantha stretched out her hand, long enough to grab Patina.

Patina's adrenaline wouldn't even dare give way to that. With a sudden jolt of speed, Patina ran as fast as she can, even almost stumbling against the children's sand castles.

Samantha spotted and sprinted above the two children and their sand castle, skidding to a stop.

"Darn." Samantha gritted her teeth.

"Don't worry, I'll go after her." Gary called out with a grin.

"Yeah, you go do that." Samantha said, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

"MOVE!" Patina shouted. Misty was just behind her.

"Guys, now!" Misty ordered.

Right then and there, Dawn and Ash covered the left and right escape routes. Gary, Samantha and Leaf blocked the front in case she tried to escape.

Patina cringed. She was trapped.

"Alright, what do you want?" Patina huffed.

"Wait," Samantha studied Patina. "Are you by any chance the daughter of Mr. Levim?"

Patina eyes went wide, for a moment she felt a pang of guilt; but she quickly turned it into a feeling of scorn and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Because, your dad is a worker for Silph Co., am I not correct?"

Patina's jaw nearly drop. "You're Mr. Robinson's daughter?"

Samantha nodded, wondering where this conversation was heading.

Gary's mind went blank along with the others.

"Whoa, whoa. So let me get this straight. Samantha, you're the daughter of one of the richest man in the world?"

"Well, I-"

"Aha, caught you!"

All the teenagers turned to see Prof. Rowan clutching Patina's wrist, panting.

* * *

"Patina, you along with Paul are one of the most prized students in our school. I understand you holding a grudge against one of our professors for insulting you bit you didn't have to be so err, vocal about it." Prof. Oak, the school's principal, tried to state calmly.

"But tell me, why add the rest of the students with your scheme. They had nothing to do with it." Prof. Rowan looked at Patina.

"Patina, dear, I think you should answer your professor. Why DID you do that to the students?" Patina's mother coaxed.

Apparently, Prof. Oak and Rowan had reached Patina's parents (thanks to Samantha) and both weren't too happy upon hearing about what happened.

Patina stayed silent.

"Patina Levim, I want an answer!" Patina's father, using his hands, forced her to face him.

Patina quickly shook off his grip. "What do you want? She was asking for it. How dare she make a fool out of me!"

Prof. Oak and Rowan sighed. They now were fully aware of Patina's family problems.

* * *

The seven teenagers didn't like the sound of things on the other side of the door.

"I kinda feel sorry for Patina." Dawn said glumly.

"Well, don't. Her classmates are gonna be in some uncomfortable questioning tomorrow." Paul deduced, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Which, unfortunately, includes me." Ash sighed.

"Hey, it was your fault in the first place to hang out with her. even though I specifically told you not to." Misty placed her hands behind her head.

"Tch, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going. Dad might get mom worried about me again." Paul turned around, heading for the front entrance.

"Wait, Paul! What about our deal?" Dawn shouted.

"Our what?"

"Ughhhhhh." Dawn pouted.

"I'm kidding. Come with me to my house. We can ride my motorcycle."

Dawn clasped her hands in delight. She was finally going to make her crush notice her.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Once Paul and Dawn were out of earshot, Samantha turned to the others.

"Do you think Dawn will stop being dense enough to see how other people feel about her?"

"I doubt it." Leaf and Misty laughed.

The boys just grinned. Does Paul really have a crush on Dawn? If he did they'd finally have some fun teasing him.

Misty looked at her watch. It was half past seven. She needed to go home!

"Sorry, guys. I gotta go. Ash you're coming with me." Misty grabbed Ash by the ear.

"Ow, ear, ow, ear!" Ash whined.

"Quit your complaining!"

Gary and the two girls laughed at their best friends antics. Both had been good friends ever since kindergarten.

"Well, I gotta go too. Wanna come with?" Gary pointed towards the way home.

"Sure." Leaf and Samantha smiled.

"Oh, I'll just go grab my jacket first." Samantha said, taking a quick glance towards the classroom.

Gary and Leaf nodded. "We'll just wait for you here."

On her way there, Samantha caught sight of Mrs. Levim.

"Ah, Samantha, dear~!" Mrs. Levim called out.

Samantha stopped running. "Yes?"

"Your father told me to tell you that he wants you to go to an engagement party –that is in three week's time- for him."

"Sure, I don't mind." Samantha gave a warm smile. _An engagement party? That's rare._

"Good, the invitation is at your home."

After grabbing her jacket, Samantha was now heading home; curious about what was inside the invitation.

"Anything happened?" Gary grinned.

"Nope. Just the usual."

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: Ooooooh… End of chapter 9~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Well, this chapter is unusually long…**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah, I know…**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Umm… didn't you want to tell the readers something?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Ah, yes. This question is gonna be a poll –I think-, just check my profile. It might be there, but I just wanna know if you, the readers, are cool with a GaryxOC pairing or would rather stick to GaryxLeaf pairing. If so, I could make arrangements (while I still can)**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: You just can't make up your mind can you?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Hehe~ Nope.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Anyway… remember people, to review, comment, give an insight or suggestion and say it sucks (with a reason) if you think it does suck. But flames are no-no, 'kay?**

**Hatsunefangirl: It's back to Contestshipping next chapter~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Isn't that a spoiler already?**

**Hatsunefangirl: *shrugs* **

**And ah, yes. One more thing, I hope nobody got offended (especially to those people who are named Levim, Robinson and Patina), I'm an authoress and I sometimes have to make names for the good of the story. So sorry~!**

**Hatsunefangirl & CrownedKing_Tadase: Bye until next chapter.**


	10. Are You Serious!

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: Yay~! Yay~! Chapter 10~! And I brought pics!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: In other words, we're back.**

**Delia (Ash's mom): Hey~! I brought Brock and Tracey, as you requested.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Gee, thanks.**

**Tracey: So, umm… what are we doing here?**

**Hatsunefangirl: For you Tracie, I want you to draw something for me.**

**Tracey: Sure. What is it?**

**Hatsunefangirl: For you to draw this *hands picture to Tracey***

**Tracey: *blushes* Oh, umm, err; isn't this a bit too…**

**Hatsunefangirl: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please~! Don't make me cranky!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *pleading in the background* Please don't make her cranky.**

**Tracey: *sweatdrops* Alright.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yay~!**

**Tracey: *leaves to draw picture in someplace***

**Brock: What about me?**

**Hatsunefangirl: *grins slyly* Oh, I have something special in store for you… but after the story!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Now on with the story. By the way, this happened on the same afternoon Dawn and the others tried to catch Patina.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Are You Serious?**

Introduction: They say 'the more you hate, the more you love.' Literally, it means that if you hate somebody, you're bound (or might) fall in love with him/her later on. It's the only thing May and Drew fear… but why though?

May ran through the school frantically. Why? She couldn't find any of her friends. She looked high and low for them but to no avail.

Just then, May's cellphone rang. Her mom had given it to her on her fifteenth birthday (for emergencies only)

"Hello?"

"Hey, May. It's me your mom."

"Oh, hey mom! What's up?" May greeted happily.

"Yeah, listen. I really need you to come back home."

"Now? But I have scho-"

"It's really important."

May sighed. When mom says 'important' it really is.

* * *

May sweatdropped. Remember when she said 'if her mom says it's important, it really is', well usually it is. But this was just plain ridiculous!

"Mom!" May whined. "I didn't come home early just to see you guys looking at old baby photos, did I?"

"No, of course not, May dear~" Mrs. Hayden sang. "See, I even brought Drew and Alice." She gestured to two figures sitting on the couch.

Alice's face lit up. "May~!" she ran to May and hugged her tightly.

May was taken aback but quickly returned the hug. "I still haven't forgiven you for locking us up, you know." She joked.

Alice looked up at May and pouted. "Eeehhhh?"

"I'm kidding, kidding." May laughed. She looked to her side, glad to see that their mothers were talking too animatedly to notice. She didn't want Alice to be in trouble!

Drew gave out a loud snort. "Girls."

May stuck her tongue out at Drew.

"Whatever, bossy."

May was about to retort, but Mrs. Hayden called out.

"Drewkins~!"

Drew stiffened. May covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

Drew glared at her while walking towards his mother.

"You should look at this. I'm sure you'll find it adorable!" Mrs. Hayden sang, handing him the photo.

Drew's frown turned into a grin. May looked behind him and saw what it was… it was a picture of her when she was a baby. Her jaw dropped after Drew handed her the picture and covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

This was no ordinary baby picture. It was the embarrassing photo of her when she was 3! She was eating her mom's special pie… and she was a mess!

"MOM!" May shrieked, a small blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Oh, calm down honey- oh how cute." Caroline squealed at the picture presented in front of her.

"What?" May grabbed the picture from her mother, who just pouted at her daughter.

May nearly burst into laughter. It was a picture of a 3-year-old Drew taking a bath; he was covered with bubbles but his feet and face were clearly seen from the bubbles. His face showed a huge cute smile and cheeks hinted with tints of pink. (1)

May shook her head. _"How could someone who looks so adorable grow up to be someone so… annoying?"_ she thought sadly.

"What's with that smug grin, Ms. Pig?"

"I am not a pig!" May snapped. She then felt a sly grin form on her face. "Take a look _Drewkins_, I bet your fan girls would love this." May teased, flashing Drew his baby picture.

"Hey! Give it back!"

May stuck her tongue out. "No way."

May started to run around holding the picture away from Drew.

"Give it back, May!"

"Make me!"

"Okay, I wi-"

Drew tripped over a shoe. How it got there he did not know; but he did have a vogue idea who the owner was. The thing made him fall on tip of May.

Both opened their eyes after feeling the impact of the fall.

May saw Drew's eyes. They were a beautiful shade of emerald green; funny how she just noticed now.

Drew on the other hand, was more concerned about their position. Who wouldn't? His hands were on each side and his legs were closing any escape for May. **(2)**

Drew and May blushed a deep shade of red. Their blush got even redder when Max arrived. Take a look:

"Mom, I'm home!"

15-year-old Max opened the door and saw May and Drew. His glasses nearly fell off before Alice came and hugged him. **(3)**

"Hey Max." Alice sang.

"Oh, hey Alice." Max said nonchalantly, too distracted by the scene.

"Oh, don't worry about them." 14 year old Alice said with a sly grin. "Nii-san just wanted to do something naughty with little Miss May." **(4)**

Drew and May had already scrambled back to their feet, both still had a blush on their faces.

"We were _not_ doing anything!" May and Drew screamed.

"Oh, Max!" Caroline turned to face Max but May and Drew hid him behind them. The reason; Alice was still hugging Max and both May and Drew didn't want their mothers starting _another_ engagement.

"Yeah, mom?" Max's head popped out from behind Drew.

"I seem to be forgetting something… something important. But I can't tell what!"

Max moved out from behind Drew. "Well, have you told sis and Drew about the engagement party already?"

May cocked a brow. "What engagement party?"

Alice's mouth formed an 'oh', indicating she knew what Caroline meant. She turned to May and said: "Yours and Drew's of course."

"WHAT?"

* * *

May sighed. In three weeks, she's gonna get an engagement party… that she didn't want. What's worse is the fact that she has to learn how to waltz with Drew within those three weeks! She didn't even get enough sleep because of it.

"Ahchoo!"

Max looked at his sister with worry across his face. "Hey, sis. I think you should've stayed home. You might've caught a cold."

"I'm fine, Max." May said blankly.

"You sure?" Max tilted his head.

"I said I'm fine." May stated sternly.

"Okay then." Max's face was then filled with humor. "But don't come bawling to me when you get sick."

"Why would I?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, you already have your fiancé to do that with." Max teased, making kissing sounds with it.

A vein appeared on May's head. "Maaaaaaaax!" May was about to lunge for Max but held herself back since she was in a car. Her mom's car to be more precise.

"We're here~" Caroline chimed.

Max quickly dashed off to his classroom. He wasn't going to be killed by his sister (yet 0.o)

May sauntered on to her classroom. Shivering a bit; either it was her or it was really cold today.

She pushed the classroom door open. She was met by…

"May!" Dawn squealed. "You'll never believe what happened to me yesterday."

May kept a blank face. Her head was spinning and felt like she wanted to take a seat. The most probable reason was of lack of sleep. But Dawn wouldn't hear and just kept on talking. The only thing May could hear was somewhere along the lines of "a chase", "Patina in trouble", "Samantha was fast", and the occasional "I hope Wally finally notices me."

The door creaked open, unveiling a shade of green. The two girls turned to face whoever it was. May recognized it as Drew. He noticed her and gave her his usual smug smile.

May's head hurt so bad, she didn't even have enough strength to scowl. Drew just shrugged and went on his way.

"May! May!" Dawn waved a hand in front of May. May turned her attention back to Dawn.

"What?"

"Were you even listening to word I said?"

"Yeah, something about Wally, right?"

Dawn put her hands on her hips and whined "May."

May rubbed her temples. Her head was giving her a migraine. "Sorry Dawn, I'm not feeling so well." May started to head for the direction of her seat. "I should rea-"

May wasn't able to finish her sentence, for all she knew, her mind went blank and she felt the clod concrete below her.

Had she fainted?

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of story~! And now, its author's note(s) time~!**

**Pokémon cast and CrownedKing_Tadase: Eeeeeehhh? You actually do it?**

**Hatsunefangirl: of course! The numbers in bold inside the story has a corresponding author's note here. Get the point?**

**The baby pictures, if you remember, are somewhat similar to the characters of a magazine I used to read when I was little. I doubt if you guys read it but if you have then, yay~! If not, just try to imagine the cutest baby pics you've seen since I'm not really good at describing things like those.**

**Yeah, sorry if the May and Drew scene was a bit perverted but I had no intention of any ecchi scenes between them.**

**3-4. Don't be too surprised about Max being 15 and Alice being 14. Sorry if I forgot to mention their ages but I just thought of it now. Max is 4 years younger than May and Alice is 5 years younger than Drew. Both May and Drew are 19. Get the point?**

**Hatsunefangirl: well, that's all for the author's notes. Let's go to the main event! Brock take seat!**

**Brock: *sits on a wooden chair* **

**Hatsunefangirl: Do it~!**

**Brock: *locks appear on the wrist and ankles to keep Brock from running* what the-?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Max, Misty, Crogunk. You're up!**

**Misty, Max and Crogunk: *appear next to Brock***

**Pokémon boys: *stay in their assigned places***

**Hatsunefangirl: Tadase, bring out the [crazed fangirls (dressed up as)] Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys~!**

**Fan girls: There they are~! *runs after Pokémon boys* **

**Brock: Wait for me ladies~!**

**Max: *grabs Brock's right ear* oh no, you won't.**

**Misty: *grabs Brock's left ear* you wouldn't dare.**

**Crogunk: *gives him his usual attack* Crooogunk!**

**Brock: Ouch, no Crogunk! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!**

**Hatsunefangirl and CrownedKing_Tadase: Review~! We really hope you enjoyed.**


	11. The Green Waltz

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: Hey! Say! JUMP! Hello everyone~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Welcome back, Hatsune-chan.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yap! I finally reached chapter 11, yay~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Yeah, it's really great, ne?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yup! Another thing to cheer about are for those who reviewed. Wow, I really love your reviews.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: You've really raised her spirits, thank you~**

**Hatsunefangirl: May, the disclaimer please~**

**May: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Green Waltz**

Introduction: 1 dance, 2 hearts, 3 steps. It's the simple 1, 2, 3 and yet love makes the mix even sweeter. Will a dance really show them that there's to the other than first impressions?

A scent of roses filled the air and a brunette's eyelids started to slowly flutter open, showing a beautiful shade of sapphire blue. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. Trying to get a good view of her surroundings.

"Where am I? Home?"

Looking from left to right, she finally spotted the origin of the scent. A single red rose stood elegantly in a vase of her table.

Slowly walking from her bed to her bedroom table – making sure no one would hear her. All she wanted to do was to touch it.

"So… you're awake."

May jumped. She turned her head slightly. The voice seemed all too familiar but having just awoke, couldn't exactly identify whose voice it was.

"DREW?"

"The one and only."

May crossed her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"You fainted right after I entered…" Drew flicked his hair with a smirk and added "Are you sick or are you starting to fall for me literally?"

May's face turned red with anger. "Why you cocky grass-haired jerk!" She exclaimed, hitting him with her fists/arms. **(1)**

"Ow! Hey, calm down May! May!" Drew grabbed May's wrists. "May." He commanded, staring into her sapphire blue orbs.

May blushed at least 5 shades of red (I think); and covered her mouth making her lean away from Drew.

"May? Are you awake?" Caroline dashed into May's room.

May was so shocked that she fell off balance. Drew tried to catch her but since Caroline had already reached the open door he stopped and let poor May fall to the floor with a 'thud'.

"Owwww." May cried in pain.

"May!" Caroline exclaimed as she ran to her daughter to hug her. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried when Drew said you fainted in school."

"Mom!" May squeaked and tried to pull herself from her mother's bear-like hug.

"Uhm… Mrs. Maple," Drew tapped Caroline's shoulder. "I think my fiancée can't breathe."

Caroline blinked twice before processing the new information. Her lips broke into a big smile. "Did you just say fiancée?" She grinned.

Drew nodded slowly.

Caroline squealed like a fan girl. "I'm going to go tell Madeline." **(2) **With that, she ran off out of the room to find Mrs. Hayden.

May and Drew sweatdropped. Drew turned to May. He held out his hand to May. And she gladly took it.

"Was that really necessary?"

Drew cocked a brow. May nudged her head out to the door. "You know… the umm, 'fiancée' thing?"

Drew's mouth formed an 'oh' and then shrugged. "I figured since, both our moms are always talking about the engagement ,most of the time, the best way to make them lose interest is for us to talk about it as well… or at least pretend that we acknowledge each other or something like that." **(3)**

"Well that worked really well." May voiced in a sarcastic tone. "And you even let me fall on my poor bottom." May added with a whine.

Drew chuckled. He didn't know why he was enjoying this but this feels great…

"Are you sure we should bother her?" a girl with blue-ish hair asked.

* * *

"May needs these; after all, she missed a whole day of school toady. Any more than that and she's gonna end up like Zeth!**(4)**" put in a girl with orange-blonde hair.

"Oh, yeah. He was held back for a year, right?"

Misty shrugged. "Guess so."

"Will you two just get inside?" came an annoyed voice. Misty and Dawn just paused.

"Oh, let me do it." Leaf pressed the doorbell.

* * *

"Coming!" Max shouted, reaching for the doorknob. He opened the door only to be met by… Dawn, Misty, Samantha and Leaf.

"Hey, Max." Dawn said perkily.

Max pushed his glasses up. "If you're looking for my sister she's upstairs in her room. But-" Before he could finish his sentence, Leaf ran past him and went through the stairs. Misty and the others followed pace.

"Wait, Leaf" Samantha cried halfway through the stairs.

* * *

May's spine tingled. Was that Samantha's voice she has heard?

A small knock on the door confirmed her fears. "Hey, May! It's us Misty, Dawn, Samantha and Leaf."

Out of panic, May shoved Drew to the direction of the closet. "Hey!" Drew complained. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up. Do you want to get caught?"

"Umm… no?"

"Then get inside the closet."

"But-" before Drew could even retort, May had already shoved him inside her closet and closed it. Drew pounded on the door but May shushed him.

"Hey May," Dawn knocked on the door again. "everything alright?"

May smoothed down the skirt she was wearing and tried to calm herself down. "Yeah, c'mon in."

* * *

Dawn nodded at the others. May was definitely hiding something.

"Just open the door, please." Leaf begged. Apparently, she was supposed to stay home until she got the call from Gary, that was before Dawn dragged her and the others with her to come along and bring May's homework to her.

Dawn understood and gently turned the doorknob. Only to be met by May reaching for it.

"May, umm… hi." Dawn said with a smile.

"Hey guys," May returned the smile. "what are you doing here?"

Misty brought out the books from her bag. "We came here to give you your homework. We thought you might need them."

"Gee, thanks." May's voice was blank.

Misty gave a skeptical look. "Well are you going to let us in or not?"

May raised her head up from her books. "Huh?" and then suddenly realizing what Misty just said she quickly added "No, don't. My room's a mess!"

"Then all the better to let us in. I bet you haven't even cleaned that closet of yours again, have you?"

"Oh, well umm… actually my room's all clean. I forgot, hehe…" May gave a nervous chuckle.

"But you just said-"

"I'll let you inside." May suddenly stated. "just give me a minute." And with that, May slammed the door shut.

The 4 girls heard scuffling inside May's room, and voices. Who was May talking to? They thought. After a few minutes, May opened the door. She was panting.

"Whoa. You okay, May?" Leaf asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." May smiled wryly and gestured them to get inside. All four girls nodded and gladly went inside.

"Well, you did some last minute cleaning…" Misty voiced in a low whistle.

"Yeah… so what did you guys wanna talk about?"

"Well…I-" A muffled sneeze was heard from the cabinet. "What was that?" Misty asked in full shock. She tried to get hold of the cabinet door but May beat her to it.

"Nothing, nothing is inside. Probably just the cat outside." May covered the cabinet behind her back.

Dawn had a skeptical look on her face. One that May didn't particularly like. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing wrong?" Dawn put a hand on her chin with a quizzical look on her face.

May was too focused on Drew's hisses rather than Dawn's suspicions.

"May, open the door!" he commanded in a low whisper.

"Not now," May whispered back. "Dawn's getting suspicious."

"Tch, fine." Drew leaned on the closet wall. "but you better hurry. Your shoes are starting to stink."

A vein appeared on May's head. She's gonna kill Drew for that later on. Just through her peripheral vision, she could just see him holding up his nose in disgust also giving her his usual smirk. Unfortunately, she had to focus on Dawn first.

"Hey, May." Dawn inched closer to her best friend. "Are you really sure nothing's wrong?"

May nodded. "Yes, of course." She reassured them, covering it with a smile. May tensed up again as Dawn gave her another skeptical if not questioning look.

"Are you really-"

"Aaaaaah!" Leaf screamed. Dawn turned to look back at her friend. She was staring at her watch and seemed to be in total shock.

"We have to go. NOW!" Leaf grabbed the three girls arms, said goodbye to May and left in a big hurry… as if she had something to hide.

May sighed in relief. She let her hold on the closet door loosen, letting the prisoner inside finally get a breath of fresh air.

"Finally!" Drew breathed in the fresh air. "I thought I'd never live to see the next day. He turned his head to look at May. She just huffed.

* * *

"Do you guys have any idea who May was talking to?" Dawn inquired at the girls.

"Dawn," Samantha sighed. "I think it's better off we don't know…"

"Agreed." Leaf glanced at her watch. "Look guys, I have to go… see ya."

The remaining three girls waved goodbye to her.

* * *

The next morning, May was awoken by the smell of eggs being scrambled. Her stomach instantly revved up itself and made her start walking to the kitchen. 9 o' clock and already hungry. A beautiful Saturday it was.

She ran down the stairs to happily greet whoever made her stomach grateful. Unfortunately, the only thing there or more likely, only person there was none other than… Drew!

May's mouth hung open, unable to speak. _"What is he doing here?"_

Drew noticed her gaping. "Oh, hey." He greeted nonchalantly.

"Hey?" it sounded more like a question than a greeting.

"Your mom let me in," Drew explained. "She said she had to go do the groceries and asked me to make breakfast."

"Oh…" May murmured.

"Morning everyone." Came a blank voice. The two teenagers whipped their heads to the direction of the voice. Max was blocking the kitchen door and rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Sure and you call me the immature one…" May grinned. Max just glared at her. He noticed Drew cooking, he raised a brow.

"Wait, let me guess. Mom forgot to do the groceries yesterday and had to do it now, didn't she?"

May shrugged. "Seems like it…"

"Okay, I'm just going to go to the living room and watch t.v." Max's thumb was pointing towards the living room across the hall.

"Mmmm, kay."

Once Max was out of earshot, May glared at Drew. "Where's the real Max and what did you do to him?"

"I did nothing to him!" Drew said defensively. "He was like that the whole time. You just noticed now?"

May's face came to a shocked expression. "O-o-of course not!" she retorted, looking away.

"Yeah, right!" Drew said laughing.

May stood from her seat and marched right up to Drew. She had had enough! "Now listen here Drew!" She slammed her right hand down on whatever it was there, her anger completely taking over. The sad fact was, she slammed it on the heated oven and it was really hot. She noticed it and yelped in pain. "Ouch!"

She blew on her hand, tears of pain coming out of her eyes. Drew with a worried expression took her hand and examined it, eliciting a small 'hey' from his fiancée.

"Drew, what do you think-"

"Shush, can't you see I'm trying to see the burn."

May went silent for a moment. She didn't remember Drew being this… nice.

"Well?"

Drew looked up from her hand. "Do you have any first aid kits around?"

May thought for a moment. "Yeah, inside the upper cupboard." She said pointing upwards at the peach coloured cupboard. Drew nodded and reached for it. Good thing he was tall.

After reading the instructions, he sprayed a burn relief on May's hand. May winced on contact but tried to endure it until Drew finished bandaging her burnt hand.

"Wow, looks like you two are getting along really well."

The two teenagers twisted their heads only to find Alice smirking. She made a hand signal, showing something only Drew could understand. He looked out the window and saw what Alice was talking about. May was about to look as well but Drew pulled her hand and (sort of) dragged her outside.

"Hey, what about breakfast?" May asked.

"No time, we'll just have to eat in the limo." Drew replied.

"Huh? Why? And where are we going anyway?"

"One question at a time." Drew smirked. "And I hope you haven't forgotten that we have a waltz lesson today…"

May silenced herself for a while. She had clearly forgotten about that.

Once they were inside, there were already prepared food and clothes for both of them. May let out a low whistle. She surely was going to enjoy this…

* * *

May pouted. She turned to Drew. "I'm still hungry." She stated bluntly.

Drew nearly burst into laughter. May pouted. "Hey! If you hadn't made me angry and made me slam my right hand on the oven, I never would've had a hard time eating."

"I told you that the burn will heal in no time. It's not a big deal. Don't worry."

May huffed. "Fine." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

So far, after that little chat, the ride was uneventful unless of course you count the poor driver having to deal with May and Drew's constant bickering with each other; but other than that it was uneventful for anybody else.

For what seemed like hours, they finally reached their destination (finally saving the poor driver from having deaf ears) which seemed like a dance studio save for the fact that it was quiet and owned by one of the best dance instructors in the world.

May and Drew quietly got out of the car for their voices went coarse someway along the way.

"Welcome." Sang a voice. A girl in maid's clothing was welcoming them into her master's house. Drew nodded and she led them to his studio.

Upon entering, May's jaw opened in awe. She thought it would one of those plain studios.

"I'm sorry Master Frollo isn't here yet. He had to answer a phone call and is busily preparing for some event. Please do kindly wait here." And she bowed low and went on her way.

May looked around her surroundings. They were covered with walls of mirrors except for the windows which showed a good view of the beach. She looked to the other side where she saw a vase. Only two flowers stood there elegantly: a red rose and a white iris. She stared at it adoringly.

"If a rose means love, then a drawing of an iris means message of love. Don't you know?"

May's eyes darted from the vase to the owner of the voice. She saw a man with almost grayish hair, a smile planted across his lips.

"Hello, little lady. Did I scare you?"

May slowly shook her head. "Well that's good." He said still having his smile.

"Sir Frollo…?"

Frollo, their dance instructor, turned to Drew. "Well, Drew! My have you grown. The last time I saw you, you were so small." Drew gave a small smile and greeted back. "Same goes for you too."

"So it has been, so it has been." He mused, rubbing his chin. Giving out a chuckle he ushered them to start. "I'd like to see how ewell you two do."

Drew turned to May and took her hand.

"Ow," May exclaimed. "That's my burnt hand remember?"

"Oh just hold it in, will ya?" Drew hissed.

And again, Drew took May's hands –gently this time- to make sure she wouldn't complain. Frollo gave a nod saying 'go' and they started. After a few minutes of silent observing Mr. Frollo told them to stop.

"What's wrong?" May asked confused.

"My dear," Frollo started in a calming voice. "I do believe that Drew should be leading."

"Been trying to tell her that the whole dance, sir." Drew murmured but since May had heard it and stomped on his foot resulting to Drew cringing.

"When you waltz, you dance in three counts but you must also let the boy lead, little miss." He stated facing May. "now please try again."

May and Drew faced each other again, both may have had nonchalant faces but both were filled with determination to do and finish this.

* * *

After a few hours of practicing, correcting and slight bickering the day ended with a good improvement only on their dancing. Frollo pinched the bridge of his nose. Getting them do dance better is one thing but getting them together is _another _thing.

Another unfortunate thing happened for both May and Drew was that the driver called in sick after a few minutes after driving from them. "Can't we just call Alice to bring another car here?"

"Can't. I've been trying to reach her since we left. Either she's busy or she's gossiping over something with a friend over the phone."

"I can't believe this!" May cried in frustration but then she got an idea. "Say, Drew," Drew turned to her after trying to call for a taxi for the fifth time. "isn't your house just a few blocks away from here?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, what are we standing here for?" she grabbed Drew's hand and started running. "We can walk there right now!"

* * *

They both ran faster once they heard the sound of thunder clapping. Both were nearing exhaustion when they noticed that they were already at the front gate to Drew's house.

"We made it!" May cheered, still panting.

"I'll say." Drew smirked. "Although, I could've done better." He then flipped his hair and smirked again.

"Hmph!" May crossed her arms across her chest. "You just can't admit that a girl thought of something before you did."

Drew inched closer to May's face. "Maybe… maybe not."

May blushed six shades of red. Why, oh, why must she feel this kind of emotion? He was so close. Just so close. She turned her back on him. Voicing out another 'hmph'

Drew inched closer to her from behind. His face right beside hers. "Hey… can you hear me?"

Okay, so now May blushed the deepest shade of red you can think of. She turned around to face Drew. "Shut up!" she screamed. "I-"

"Yo, …not interrupting, am I?"

May and Drew looked up to see Alice having a goofy smirk and crossing her arms. "Sorry to interrupt the lover's quarrel but I think that if it's about to rain and you don't come inside within the next 60 seconds, I'm not letting you inside with wet and muddy shoes inside _my _house."

Drew smirked. "Okay, first off, it's _our_ house. Mom and dad included and two, who's with you? You're never this territorial _unless _something came up."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Must you always expect me to do something reckless whenever I have the house all to myself?" she also added: "it's not like I threw a party… unlike last time." She muttered the last part.

"Did you?" Drew asked sternly.

Alice pointed her fingers together. "Maybe…"

"Alice!"

"I'm kidding, kidding." Alice said with a goofy grin, waving her hands in defense.

Drew sighed and May chuckled. Behind Alice, Max appeared. "You didn't have to worry at all." He pushed up his glasses. "after all, I did keep an eye on her."

"Max?" May exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Max lifted up a bag filled with textbooks. "It was late and I know that whenever you forget your homework you tend to cram all night on Sundays." He then handed her the bag and said "It's getting late. We should get going."

"Awww" Alice whined. "You can't go! It's about to rain and I can't let you two out in the rain." She yanked onto Max's arm like a little girl.

And to emphasize her point even more, the sound of thunder came rushing in. "See what I mean?"

"But, but, but, but-"

"No buts! You guys are staying here until the rain stops, you hear?" She declared.

The siblings _and _Drew sighed. A night together didn't sound too awesome for May and Drew and Max was just too exasperated.

* * *

"Alrighty! With everything settled let's start!" Alice chanted excitedly.

"Sorry Alice, but I've got a lot of assignments to do." May held out the bag in front of her.

"No problem. Drew can help you out with that." Alice replied with a big smile.

"Eeeehhh?" Drew exclaimed. "Why do I have to?"

"Because, I need Max to watch a movie with me… and didn't you have to finish yours as well?" she shooed them upstairs to the Hayden's study.

* * *

Several minutes later, after May and Drew settled down on a seat… waaay far apart from each other. May, although, had a tough time with her Math.

May groaned loud enough for Drew to hear. "Hey, you alright?"

May looked up from her textbook and stared at Drew. May shook her head. "No. I'm having so much trouble with Math. It's driving me nuts."

"Not cute at all." Drew muttered.

"What was that?"

"A normal girl would say 'no, nothing's wrong', to make things less troublesome for the guy."

"Well, sorry if I'm not cute." May huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Drew chuckled and stood up from his seat. "Let me see." May handed him her textbook and Drew scanned it. "I just can't get the right answer." May showed him her paper as well.

"Well no wonder!" Drew exclaimed after examining her paper. "you got the equation all wrong." He corrected her equation.

"So that's it!" May awed. "I never thought of it that way." She smiled. But then, remembering their previous conversation she covered her mouth.

"Now who's the smart one." Drew smirked.

"Well, if I'm the dumb one then you better show me everything correct." She pushed the whole thing on Drew thus making them have to work with each other once more.

"So, did you get all that?"

Silence answered Drew. He turned his head only to find May sleeping on her arms which crossed and placed on the table.

Drew grinned. "You'll get a cold if you stay like that." He got up and found a blanket for her. He placed it on top of May's shoulders.

Drew sighed again and then placed his hand on her cheek. "Maybe this engagement is more beneficial than we thought."

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of chapter 4~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: 3… 2… 1…**

**Hatsunefangirl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm sooooooo late! It's really been a long time since I've posted a chapter. I'm so, so, so, so sorry!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: It's great to have you back Hatsune-chan.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yup. So anyway, it's been almost, or a month already for me not to post a thing! I was about to finish this last, last week but I unfortunately caught a fever and so I couldn't do a thing. Unlike most writers, I experienced something, not the computer. And I kinda did have some writer's block along the way.**

**So now the author's notes:**

**1. Yeah, I couldn't make up my mind with which one it actually was. I think it's both her fists and hands, if you get what I mean.**

**2. Yeah, so I named Drew's mom Madeline. I think it's very elegant for a lady, don't you think?**

**3. I just heard this from a friend, that or I just made it up sometime ago: if you keep talking about something for a long time, people will eventually grow tired of it.**

**4. I just made up the name Zeth, got it?**

**5. Next up, about the dance instructor… normally they'd be kind of gay but I made Frollo a bit more traditional since he does teach waltz.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: So far, Hatsune-chan had a busy sched for the few weeks that's why you couldn't post a thing, huh Hatsune-chan?**

**Hatsunefangirl: No comment. But yeah, kind of.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Well, thanks for staying with us so far, guys. **

**Hatsunefangirl: and thank you to all those who reviewed. :)**

**Pokémon Cast: Please review~**


	12. The Day After

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: Mwahahahahaha! I have a guest! **

**Everyone but Hatsunefangirl: EEEEEEEEHHHH?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yap! Meet Samantha's older brother, Jarred!**

**Samantha: Ehhhh? I have a brother?**

**Jarred: Of course! How could you not know that?**

**Samantha: *turns to Hatsunefangirl***

**Hatsunefangirl: My OC should always have a brother to depend on. Plus, Jarred is a cute black head who likes sports.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Maybe you should put a some sort of character profile at the beginning or end of the story.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Gee, you think so?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *shrugs* Okay, Jarred. Since you're the new one here, you do the disclaimer.**

**Jarred: Hatsunefangirl and CrownedKing_Tadase do not own Pokémon.**

**May: Now on with the story.**

**Hatsunefangirl: That's my line!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Day After**

Introduction: Sunday afternoons are great aren't they? Well, there's the exception of those doing their homework since they couldn't last Saturday. But other than that, it's fun, especially with friends. What about May and Drew? What do they do during Sunday afternoons?

May yawned. She found herself covered with a blanket which coincidentally smelled like roses. _"I think I overslept again…"_

May nearly fell from her seat when she heard someone groan. She looked to her side and Drew. _"Wait, now that I think about it… Drew was helping me with Math?"_ Looking to her right side again, she smiled inwardly. Seeing him sleep made him look… vulnerable.

She slapped herself. What's up with her? Never in a million years would she think of something like that! But still… maybe if she could just see his innocent face…

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

May stopped in her tracks. Her face was covered in seven shades of red. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she screamed and ran out of the study.

Drew smirked and opened an eyelid. "Tch, she fell for it."

* * *

May was fuming mad down stairs and Max was the one who had to endure the suffering. He slept in one of the guest rooms prepared by Alice. He was waiting patiently for the pancakes to be served by Raven and unfortunately for him (thanks to May's anger) she took the first batch.

All the while, Alice walked in wearing her pajamas. She noticed May stuffing her face with pancakes. "What's up with her?" she asked both Max and her butler.

Max sighed. "Technical difficulties with your brother, is all."

Alice chuckled. "Ah, young love."

"Fit's fot fove," May's voice was muffled by the pancakes. She gulped it down and said it once again, "It's not love, I'm not even sure if we ever agree on anything."

She looked at everyone. "And if that's the case, I don't see how this engagement could even go through."

Alice patted May on the back. "Aww, don't be like that May."

Raven kept silent and just went on with his work. "Master Drew, I know you're out there. Better hurry and eat or else you'll miss today's plans."

As if right on cue, Drew entered the dining room, all changed into his usual clothes and hands in his pockets.

Alice turned to Raven. "As expected of Raven! You really do have the sharpest of ears."

May and Max sweatdropped.

* * *

"Remind me why I came shoe shopping with you again?" Max asked, exasperated.

"_Because_," Alice emphasized with her hands on her hips. "I can't –in no way how- interrupt Drew and May being a couple. If I do, everything's ruined!" again, she emphasized it with her hands raised up in the air like she was showing an explosion.

"But you heard my sister. They don't even agree on anything!"

Alice waved her hand as if to say 'stop'. "That's why we have to keep them alone together. "If you don't succeed at first, try and try again until you do" is what I say." She pointed with her thumb to herself with pride.

Max sighed. "Just tell me one thing though; what exactly do you get out of doing this?"

Alice winked at him and put her pointing finger on her lips. "That's a secret."

* * *

May sat on a park bench, fuming mad and slouching. Alice and Max left all of a sudden to go shoe shopping… without her! What's worse is that she had to be stuck with Drew again.

Something cold came in contact with her face. It was a soda can. A cold one at that. She jumped back a little (although I don't know how she could do that with a bench).

"Hey, girls should really not slouch. It's unfit." Drew still held the soda can in front of her. May pouted and grabbed the can and tried to open it. But she was met by its fizzy contents, spraying out on her; closing her eyes in the process.

She sputtered out the fizzy soda that got in her mouth. "DREW!" May screamed. "This is not funny!"

Drew was laughing so hard he nearly fell off balance. "I know. It's hilarious!"

May wasn't mad, she was furious! She stood up from her seat and stomped off to somewhere far away from _him_. She'd had more than enough.

Drew stopped laughing and looked around. "Geez, and I was just kidding." He muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice and Max had given up on shoe shopping (Alice had enough trying on sandals that didn't fit her style) and instead just went on window shopping around.

"I still don't know your hidden motive but…"

"But?"

"Could you at least tell me one common reason why you wanted to do this?"

Max and Alice had been moving from store to store and both were a bit tired. Alice sat down on one of the benches. "Let's just say… I owe him one little favor." She winked.

Max sighed. He didn't exactly know how he got involved himself into this. He was about to walk towards Alice when a figure hurriedly walk past them. He caught a glimpse of brown hair. He hoped, however, that it wasn't who he thought it was.

* * *

May had whizzed past from people to people. Coincidentally, she saw Max and Alice talking. She didn't care; all she wanted was to wash the stench of soda off her face. It was getting sticky, too.

She drenched her f ace in water once she found the sink.

* * *

After several minutes of cleaning almost dry soda off her face. May explored the rest of the place. She lost track of where to go. If only Max and Alice were still where they were.

Unfortunately, she found herself in a dark alley.

"Hey, pretty miss. Wanna hang out with us?" sounded a drunken voice.

May wanted to run but she was too afraid to move. _"Please. Somebody help me." _she prayed.

Before the unknown drunk man could lay a finger on her, she heard said person groan and fall with a 'thud'. She turned around and saw her savior beating up the rest of the guys 'friends'.

Something was familiar bout him though. White hat? Black hair? Was he…?

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of chapter 12~!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: You're late. Where have you been?**

**Hatsunefangirl: *scratches neck* Hehe… had a very tough time. Sorry~**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *sweatdrops* I see…**

**May: Who's the guy who saved me?**

**Drew: As if it isn't obvious. You're really that dense?**

**Dawn: I agree. But really who is he?**

**Hatsunefangirl: No spoilers. But I have to agree with Drew here, I didn't know you two were really dense…**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Well, everyone. It's yet another please review. If it sucks, tell us. And if it doesn't we appreciate comments and suggestions as well. Bye-bye.**


	13. It's Brendan!

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: Yahoo! It is I, the great Black Star! Mwahahaha!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: You're Hatsune-chan, not Black Star-kun, got it?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah, I know. But I really wanted to say that.**

**Jarred: Why am I still here?**

**Hatsunefangirl: **_**Because**_** you're gonna appear anytime soon. And if I don't let you stay here, I might forget to write you in my story.**

**Jarred: What kind of reasoning is that?**

**Hatsunefangirl: *rolls eyes* whatevs.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: But…?**

**Hatsunefangirl: To everyone who reviewed, I'd like to thank you soooo much. I have got to be more specific in my stories. So as suggestions goes, I'm gonna revise a few things in the ending to make it less fast paced. Err, no offense. Now, Samantha, the disclaimer please.**

**Samantha: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Thanks…. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: It's Brendan!**

Introduction: What are you gonna do when you're stuck in trouble? What would you do if an old friend saves you?

"_Hey, pretty miss. Wanna hang out with us?"_

The smell of booze filled May's nostrils. That could only mean one thing: there was a drunken guy right behind her and she was standing near one of those bar sides of the park.

"_Isn't there anyone who can save me?"_ May prayed. She was still facing the wall and she didn't want to look at the guy. Or worse; his other thug friends.

But before the guy could lay a finger on her she saw through the corner of her eyes, a man falling down with a 'thud'. She turned around. Was her prayer finally answered?

May watched from the sidelines. The guy was still fighting off the last two. He even finished it off with a round kick. But May was too busy wondering who he was. For some reason… he seemed familiar.

"Yo!" the voice greeted. "It's been a long time."

May snapped out of her daze and looked up. The guy who saved her was a few inches taller than her and had already finished off the last two.

He waved a hand in front of her. "Hey, May. Are ya in there?"

"_That voice…?"_ she eyed him closely. "Could you possibly be… Brendan?"

"Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Brendan smiled.

May returned the smile. "It's been a long time!"

Suddenly, May and Brendan heard a loud moan. Brendan looked at the beat up drunk and then turned to May.

"We better scat before these guys wake up." May nodded and both ran off before any of the men can regain consciousness.

* * *

"Aah~!" Alice laid back on the bench. "Don't you just love ice cream? I _love _'em! How about you, Max?"

Max looked up from his ice cream cone and raised a brow. "Huh?"

Alice stood up and faced Max. "You're worried about your sister, aren't you?"

Max bobbed his head, indicating a 'yes'. Alice sighed. "Don't be. Your sister is old enough to take care of herself. And how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Yes. A year older than me. And should be enjoying life as we know it before who knows what your mom is gonna do with you later on."

Max pushed up his glasses. "If you mean 'engage me to some person I don't know', I totally doubt that." He smirked. "Mom only cares about May's love life. She says May just can't seem to get a boyfriend."

Alice put her hands on her hips. "And what do you think she's gonna do once May and Drew get married?"

Max shrugged.

Alice let out a frustrated cry. He just doesn't get it at all. **(1)**

* * *

"I really hate those kinds of guys. Picking on girls and thinking they're just toys… they're so, so… gah!" May complained adding with a pout.

Brendan chuckled. "I see you're the same May I remember." He smiled.

May blushed. She always like that side of Brendan. His funny always in a good mood side.

Brendan put his hands behind his head. "But I still don't get why in the world were you there in the first place."

"I had to escort Max and his friend here. His friend brought along her brother…" and so on and so forth as May explained to Brendan excluding the engagement _and _especially excluding out Drew.

"C'mon," Brendan rolled his eyes. "Max is 15. I doubt if he needs a chaperone for a date."

May raised a brow. "Date? What do you mean 'date'?"

Brendan grinned. "Geez, how dense are ya May? I mean, Max is left alone with a _girl_. And judging by her action of bringing along her brother, I think she was trying to get you the both of you out of the picture leaving her alone with Max. Thus, hitting two birds with one stone."

"How do you know all that?"

Brendan shivered. "Trust me… you don't wanna know."

May didn't exactly get what he meant by that but now that he mentions it. Alice and Max are left alone and Drew's not there to watch. Max's hormones are at its peak. Alice is kind of flirty…

Brendan looked at the girl next to him with confusion. She was sulking down as if the energy was drained out of her. Either that or emo was the new thing.

"Hey May. You alright?"

May faked a smile. "Of course I am." And went back to sulking.

A hand landed on May's head, softly comforting her. "Hey, don't be like that. The May I know would also know that Max is a responsible guy."

He did have a point there. May quickly got her spirits back. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Drew ran past every person he saw. He couldn't find May and was trying to find Alice and Max. Something told him they would know where May went.

"Drew?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

He froze in his tracks. "Alice?"

Alice looked from left to right and then walked towards Drew. "Where have you been?" she asked once she reached him. "Max said he saw May walk towards the girl's bathroom and she seemed really mad…" she pointed towards the direction May had taken.

Drew nodded, his face expressionless. "And…?"

A vein appeared on Alice's head. "Don't you get it!" Alice grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her height. "What did you say to her?"

"I said nothing to her!" he exclaimed. Alice glared at him and then let go. "You're safe for now… the best thing for now is to find May. I hear thugs are on the loose."

"Umm, I don't know if this would help or worsen your fight but I saw sis walking with a boy wearing a white cap."

Drew's clenched his hands into fists. "I'll go find your sister…" he said on a sudden impulse. He looked at the two before going. "Which way?"

Max pointed towards the other side of the mall. Drew nodded. "You two wait for me here. And don't do anything stupid." With that, he ran off to the direction Max was pointing to earlier.

"Tch. As if I'd do anything like that." Alice pouted. Max sighed.

* * *

"Hey, remember that time when Dawn accidentally tripped over a toy doll?"

May laughed, remembering that memory. "Oh, yeah. Dawn was running around the school trying to think of the perfect gift for Wally."

"How is Wally anyway?"

"Oh, he's fine. I haven't been able to talk him for awhile."

"Dawn still has a crush on him?"

May nodded and Brendan sighed. "Wally just isn't interested in girls that much. She'll probably need a lot of luck." Brendan paused for a while. "Well, no point in depressing over that. Anything new since I graduated from being Student Council President?"

May shrugged. "Not much really."

Brendan grinned. May blushed. "What?"

"Please, May. Spare me the drama. I may not be the Prez anymore but I do hear news every now and again. So who's the new boy?"

May groaned. "The cockiest boy you'll ever meet is the most probable."

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Speaking of recent events… May _what _exactly did you want to say to me before I left High School?"

May blushed a deep shade of red. "Ahh well…"

Suddenly, Brendan's phone rang. He quickly took it out of his pocket. May took a small glance at it but saw a caller I.D. she couldn't recognize.

"Oh, man." Brendan groaned. "I'm late. Sorry May but I gotta go."

May waved her hand goodbye as he dashed off to whatever it was that was important to him.

"Soo… who was he?" the voice came so sudden that it made May jump a little. She turned around and found Drew with a nonchalant expression on his face.

May scowled. "Why do you even care?"

Drew shrugged. "Not really. But you got Max seriously worried. After all, leaving somewhere without telling him."

May's eyes widened in shock. Max! she had totally forgotten about him. But then again you can't exactly blame her since she did have her mind occupied with other important matters.

Drew flicked his hair and smirked. "Don't worry. Max is safe." He turned his back to her. "It's better if we hurry back before Alice does something I definitely would regret." May nodded.

As they were about to go, Drew grabbed May's hand. May raised a brow. "Better hold on to me before you get lost again." He smirked.

May's mouth was open agape but then getting her posture back she punched him on the arm. "You jerk!" Drew just grinned.

They both walked on in silence until they reached where Max and Alice were.

"May!" Max cried as he saw his sister when he stood up from his seat. Before Drew and May were completely in view, Drew took his hand away from May's hold.

* * *

Alice gave out a huge sigh as she lazily laid her body across her bed. "That sure was tiring." Apparently, Drew found May and you could just say that all's well that ends well with home as the ending. But not for her, Drew not worried about who the guy is? And not even jealous? Whatever was up with her brother, she needed to know.

Or else, she can safely assume that he's been abducted by aliens.

But, unfortunately for her, her mind is on the verge of blanking out. She rolled on her back and before she knew it, she dozed off.

Meanwhile in the Maple's residence…

"Wow, sis. I never knew you had a huge cr-" was all Max could say before May clamped his mouth with his hands and she was even glaring at him.

"Don't you dare say a word about it to anyone. Especially the others. Got it?" Max, whose mouth was still clamped up by May's hand, nodded. So May unclamped it and walked towards her room.

"I'm just saying that something like that would get in the way of the engagement, that's all." Max murmured to himself. Unfortunately, May had heard it which made her pause midway up the stairs. Trying to compose herself, she quickly went up the rest of the steps and closed the door to her room.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of Chapter 13~! Finally!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Took you another millennium, though.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Which will be explained in the next chapter. And now for the author's notes.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: You've only got one. And it has something to do with Max and Alice's conversation. And I personally don't get it.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah… umm that was one of the random conversations that got into my mind. Even I don't know where it was going.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Uh-huh. What was Max about to say about May and Brendan anyway?**

**Hatsunefangirl: *grins* Unfortunately, I can't say. That'd be a spoiler. Don't you think so?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: What about Brendan? Does he really have black hair or white hair? Or is the white stuff just a hat?**

**Hatsunefangirl: To be honest, I have no clue. I just got his look from the Pokémon manga/comic Pokémon Adventures. And it says he has black/raven coloured hair. **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Well, I guess that's it for this chapter. To those who are reading this story, please review and tell us what you think. Comment, suggestions and reviews will be welcomed openly. **

**Hatsunefangirl: Oh, and happy Halloween, everyone. I guess I'll have to post chapter 14 and 15 later. Review :) **


	14. Reasons

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: Hello, hello, everyone! **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Yo! Everyone**

**Hatsunefangirl: Here is chapter 14, set and ready. So out of most reviews, there's a change to Brendan's hair.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Huh? What do you mean?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Well, somebody reviewed that his hair was white and with a green bandana. To that someone, thanks for the correction :) And forgive me for that little mistake. **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *sweatdrops* Is that all?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah, I guess.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: So who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Alice: *suddenly pops in* That would be me, thank you very much. Hey, the reason will be here!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Gee, thanks Alice.**

**Alice: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon. **

**Hatsunefangirl: Now on with the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reasons **

Introduction: Having an innocent crush on a person ain't so bad. Although, Fate is sometimes cruel when they take that person away from us. One question remains though, if you happen to meet that person again, will you still confess?

"Morning, everyone." Dawn greeted.

"Hi." They greeted back. Dawn looked around in a confused manner. "Hey, where's May? I woke up and high and early for this and she better not be late." She pouted.

Misty gave a lazy grin. "Don't worry; May's just a little late." She turned to Samantha. Samantha looked at her watch. "She'll be here in 3…" she put three of her fingers, the pointing finger, the middle finger and the ring finger, up to indicate three. "2… 1…"

Then she pointed towards the door and as if right on cue, May dashed through the door panting. "Hey, guys."

All four girls smiled.

"Where have you been May? I'm totally psyched to hear the news." Dawn hyped up happily.

"Sorry." May apologized as she walked towards them. "I was kind of busy back at home. That and I had to hitch a ride to school." She jabbed her thumb to the door. Suddenly, the door creaked open.

May turned her head a few degrees to get a glimpse of who it was and the other girls craned their necks to see as well. It was Drew, and his bag was only hanging from one of his shoulders. He shrugged and the girls turned

"Uh-huh." Dawn smirked and turned her attention back to May. "Now tell me who, what, when where, why and how. Now." Dawn commanded as she stood up. She pointed her index finger to emphasize the word 'now'.

"Okay, okay, Dawn. Just chill." May raised her hands in defense. She was about to start. "Well, yesterday, I went with Max to the mall."

The four girls nodded in response. May started twiddling her thumbs. "Well, before I was going to be attacked by a drunk guy-"

"Whoa, hold up." Leaf interrupted. "You were nearly attacked by a drunk guy?"

May bit her lip but nods. Misty face-palmed. "May, I told you to be careful. You know how guys are these days. And most especially with your bad sense of direction." May pouted at that.

Dawn shushed them. "How'd you escape?" she leaned in closer to listen.

"I was getting to that." May looked down on her lap. She was blushing mild red. "You see, I before I was about to get attacked, a boy with a white hair and a green bandana saved me and after he had finished off the last of the thugs, I realized-"

"He was handsome?" Leaf cut in, her face was near May's and her hands were on the desk with a huge grin on her face. Misty rolled her eyes. "Don't mind her; she just didn't get enough sweets this morning." Leaf stuck her tongue out playfully at Misty.

"As I was saying," May continued. "I realized it was Brendan." She took a deep breath. "You know… Student Council President Brendan."

"You mean Brendan, our guy best friend whom you had a crush on for so long? That Brendan?" Dawn slammed her hands down on the table and exclaimed.

May tried to shush her. She didn't want to let everyone know that. She looked around; hopefully she and her best friends were the only ones who heard. Drew was just talking to two boys who might've just entered the room and maybe didn't hear Dawn's outbursts. May's shoulders sagged with relief.

She turned back to the 4 girls. She formed an 'x' with her arms. "Don't say it out loud."

"Sorry." Dawn giggled. She then noticed May searching something from her bag. Her eyes widened in realization. "Don't tell me you still have _it_?"

May took out a white envelope. "Yep. I still have it."

"You mean you still haven't given it to him?" Dawn face-palmed. "May, you should've given it to him when you had the chance."

"I was about to…" May looked away from Dawn's angry gaze. "It's just that it got away."

_Flashback:_

_It was already the graduation day for the seniors and Brendan was one of them._

_Of course, after the graduation ceremony, as part of the school's tradition, student's of the lower levels give flowers to their seniors as congratulations._

_May was the last one to give her congrats… to Brendan. She wanted this special; she had been waiting half of the school year for this. She was finally going to confess to Brendan… and the letter was going to do it for her._

_She handed Brendan her bouquet of flowers. "Congratulations." She greeted with a smile. He returned it with his._

"_Umm, Brendan." May started._

"_Yeah?"_

"_There's been something that I've been wanting to tell you."_

_Brendan raised a brow. "What is it?"_

"_Umm, err… open the letter." May blushed._

_Just as Brendan was about to do what May asked, somebody called out Brendan's name. "-Brendan! Oi, Brendan." Apparently it was one of Brendan's good friends from the Student Council._

"_Hey." Brendan greeted as they did their cool boy's handshake. "Whassup?"_

"_Nothing, really." The guy jabbed his thumb to some random direction. "__But__, the girls are planning a graduation party and we have gotta be there."_

_Brendan's mouth formed an 'oh'. He turned to May and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, May. The guys are calling and really, you don't want to see what happens if you let them wait for too long."_

"_C'mon Brendan!" the guy called out waving his hand to let him see where he was. Brendan gave him a sign with his hand. Something I guess, only guys would know and do. He turned back to May. "I'll read the letter later."_

"_But-"_

"_Last call for Brendan." The dude was getting impatient._

"_Alright." Brendan ran off to his friend and waved goodbye to May. What he didn't notice was that he had accidentally dropped May's letter._

_May noticed it though and picked up the envelope which contained the letter. "Man, you're so busy… even when you're not the prez anymore."_

_End of flashback_

"_Fate must not really like you to be paired up with him. Poor May." _Thought the four girls in unison. They looked at May.

"What are you guys staring at?"

They all shook their heads in unison. May shrugged her shoulders. She raised the letter up to the light when suddenly a strong breeze blew the envelope and made it fly out of May's hands.

May let out a small squeak, trying to catch the paper when out of the blue, a hand grabbed it first. She traced the hand down to the shoulder to the head and finally to the face. It was Drew, in all his smug and glory.

"Gotcha." He smirked.

"Give that back, Hayden." May hissed. She reached out to grab it but Drew just let it out of her reach. After all, he was taller than her. "What is it?"

Drew looked up and quickly scanned it. His face turned from cheeky to scowling in an instant, seeing who it was for.

"Geez, it's just a stupid love letter."

"It's not stupid!" May exclaimed and tried to get the letter from Drew. "It's none of your business who it's for."

"It's for Brendan, isn't it?" May stopped in her tracks. How'd he know?

"It says so in the letter. 'For Brendan'." Drew pointed at the back of the letter at the back of the envelope. "You haven't given it to him yet?"

May hid her face. It wasn't her fault something always messed it up. She looked away, pointing her two index fingers together.

"I'll take that as 'this is junk'." May's head instantly jolted up. Was Drew gonna do what she thinks he's gonna do?

Drew ripped the letter piece by piece. May's eyes widened at the horror.

"Quit it!" May demanded but was too late. The letter was torn to pieces and fell to the ground. She sent a death glare to Drew.

"It was useless in the first place. You couldn't even give it to him." May fell on her knees. She covered her mouth and looked at the remnants of her letter. "How horrible." She whispered as she held a piece of the letter.

Drew turned to look at her. "What?"

"How horrible!" May shouted, looking up at him. "You're a total jerk! You're a stupid, self-centered, insensitive, grass head! I- I hate you!" with that, she ran off crying. Before she left, a small silhouette of black moved aside.

Drew shrugged. "How typical." Dawn glared at him and ran after May. Leaf and Samantha followed feat.

Drew turned around to go back to his seat but was stopped by Misty. She had her arms crossed across her chest. "What up with that?" she had an angry look on her face.

Drew shoved his hands in his pockets. Misty raised a suspicious eyebrow. That's what Paul usually does, not Drew. He stared into another place, not wanting to meet her gaze. Face full of nonchalance.

"If she's gonna confess, she should do it with her own voice, not to let some letter to do that for her." he turned to look at her. "If you were her friend, you'd know how it's better that way."

Misty looked at him. For someone kind of insensitive, he seemed _**kind of**_ mature. **(1)**

* * *

"He is so MEAN!" May cried out.

"Aw, c'mon May. Don't be like that." Leaf waved her arms. Trying to calm her down. "I'm sure there's some rational explanation for his actions." Samantha speculated.

"_Jealousy?" _Dawn thought with a sly grin. As if Samantha and Leaf read her mind, they slapped the back of her head with their hand. They both had the look that said, _"Don't get any ideas yet, Dawn."_

"Message understood." Dawn muttered as she massaged the back of her head. "But you said _yet_, so it's okay." Dawn smiled. Leaf and Samantha dunked their heads and sweatdropped.

A sound was heard and the girls turned their attention back to May. "He's so mean. I will never forgive him!"

The three girls sighed and shrugged their shoulders, hands on the same level as their shoulder blades. _"So she says, but May, your gullibility has an amazing feat of being too trusting and forgiving."_

Dawn suddenly snapped her fingers; the girls could just see the light bulb shining on top of her head. "I know how turn that frown upside down. And Misty has just got the right ingredient for it." She smiled.

She grabbed her friends' hands and ran as fast as she can back to the classroom.

* * *

"_I wonder what happened to the others." _Misty rubbed her chin. She was back in her seat; Drew was already caught up by the other boys. To be specific; Ash, Paul and Gary.

She turned her attention to the clock. It was almost time to start class and May and the others still haven't come back.

"Hey, Mist. What's up?" Misty looked up.

"Ash?" Misty, realizing how it both sounded dumb and unusual jolted her up. "Ash!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Ash said with a cocky grin. Misty rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is-"

"Misty!" Dawn shouted and barged through the door. "You have to tell the good news to May, Samantha and Leaf, NOW!" Leaf and the others gave her strange and confused looks.

"Oh, you mean the-"

"Yes, yes, yes. The 'thing'."

Ash coughed to get the attention back to him. "Well, Mist. If you don't have anything to tell me, then I'll be heading back to the guys."

As Ash was about to leave, Dawn grabbed him by the back of his collar. Making Ash feel like he was about to be choked a bit. "You guys are coming too, right?"

"Huh?" Ash didn't get a thing she was talking about. But before they could talk more, the bell rang. A sign that meant the start of class.

* * *

"Okay, Dawn." Samantha rested her elbows on the desk. It was now lunch time and the girls had more than enough time to talk. "What did you want us to talk about?"

Dawn turned to Misty. Misty sighed as she started her story. "Well, you see. For the past few weeks, I've been trying to get a part-time job to save for college. After all, I can't get anywhere with just my sisters and their spending glory."

She looked around her circle of friends. They had seemed to understand the problem. "So I went out and for a moment of luck, somebody offered me a part-time job at the fanciest hotel."

"Which is…?" Leaf asked, her palm was open.

"Golden Rose Hotel."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Samantha tilted her head.

"Yeah, it is." Misty agreed. She showed them one of her genuine smiles. "And I did so well, that the manager gave me permission for us to hold a pool party this Saturday!" she then found herself hugged by her best friends.

"I can't believe it!"

"Are you even for real? And I thought you were in serious trouble."

"I could use some relaxation after all the stress. Thank you."

Dawn nodded with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

"So that's it." Ash said aloud, in front of the four girls.

"So you'll help us?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He put his hands behind his head. "But it's strange; Drew said he can't make it. The others said they were okay."

He turned to the other girls. "But I guess I can help you."

Dawn had an overjoyed look on her face and gave Misty a high five. Ash just stood there not knowing what exactly the plan was.

* * *

May was packing her stuff, classes were over and the other girls left early. She was about to leave when Drew nudged her to come with him. He pointed towards the door and there stood Alice, waving her hand to get her attention.

She understood and followed him to the door.

"Finally. I've been trying to talk to guys all day. She sweatdroppped when she saw the scene before her. Drew and May weren't talking to each other and she could only guess the reason why.

"Mom finally announced the location of the engagement party." She stated in a serious tone that almost sounded like a commanding officer.

Drew sighed. "Alice, this isn't a mission briefing. We're not part of the CSI… and have you been watching those CSI movies again?"

Alice had the face of a thief got caught when Drew said that. She HAD been watching those movies with Max when she had the chance. But she's not going to tell him that.

"That's not the point right now!" she waved her hands in front of them. "The point is, mom said that the hotel it's going to be in Golden rose Hotel."

May, of course had paid attention, and gulped. _"Didn't misty say that the pool party was going to be there?"_

Drew raised a brow. "That's strange. Ash invited me to go there as well."

"What do you mean?"

Drew looked at his sister. "Well, yeah. He invited me to go there, too."

"And what did you say?"

"I declined; after all I can't go to two places at once. Even if they're the same location."

"Wait," May interrupted with her voice full of shock. "the engagement party is this Saturday?" she looked from Drew to Alice, her face having worried all over it.

The siblings nodded. "But I can't." she whined. "Misty said we were gonna have a pool party there. And what are we going to do if Misty and the others find out about any of this?"

Alice rubbed her chin. She looked at May. "Well, what time does the party start?"

May thought for a while. "Around 2, I guess."

"Then it's alright then. The engagement party starts at 10 and ends around lunch time. You've got plenty of time." Alice smiled.

May still had the worried look on her face. "I guess…"

Drew stood beside May. "Oi, shouldn't you catch up with your friends?"

May turned her back on him and crossed her arms. "What makes you say that?"

Drew pointed towards a running figure that was heading right for them. "May!"

She turned her head to the figure only to recognize it as Samantha. "May." She said as she finally reached the trio.

"Hey, Drew." She greeted with nonchalance.

"Hey." He greeted back. Samantha then turned to May. She jabbed her thumb to the school gates. "C'mon May, we gotta go. Dawn and the others are already waiting."

May nodded and walked on with her.

* * *

The sun was glowing dark orange. It was about to set. Dawn turned around and spotted her two friends just come out of the school's oversized entrance doors.

"There you guys are!" Dawn waved her hand to them and Samantha waved back. They were about to head down the marble steps when the loud screeching of a motorbike coming to stop came hollering over their ears.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: And so ends chapter 14. I just cut this short because this was getting too long. Well at least for me. so please excuse this :) **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Hatsune-chan, are you sure about this?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah, but the continuation is in the next chapter. I just divided it into two parts, is all. You don't have to worry about a thing. **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Next are the author's notes.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Let's see. Dawn and Paul! You guys do today's author's note.**

**Dawn: Fine with me.**

**Paul: Tch, whatever.**

**Dawn: Hey, there's an author's note about who drove May to school!**

**Paul: Who?**

**Dawn: Not telling. **

**Paul: *rolls eyes* your choice then. Next. **

**Dawn: You know it was obvious from the start that May had a crush on Brendan right?**

**Paul: *nods head* Yes, it was.**

**Dawn: I knew it! It was like that!**

**Paul: What?**

**Dawn: Oh, so that's another reason…**

**Paul: That's it, I give up. Next.**

**Dawn: Next here is, about what Drew said. Hatsune, I think you should really be the one to do this one.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Hai, hai. *takes paper from Dawn* Oh, yeah that. About what he said, I only said it was kind of mature because I haven't even confessed to a guy once that I like him and I don't know if it's mature or not.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Please tell me this ends this chapter's author's notes. You've already put it too long.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah, I guess you're right. See you in the next chap.**

**Dawn and Paul: So please review and comment. **


	15. Rejection

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: I'm so happy!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Are you alright?**

**Hatsunefangirl: *nods head* Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I'm so glad that I got a lot of reviews and it makes me so happy.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Well that's good to hear.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Right?**

**Jarred: Am I ever going to be in this story?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Why don't you take a look for yourself?**

**Jarred: Hatsunefangirl goes not own Pokémon, that is all.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Rejection**

Introduction: We all get rejected sometimes… and the feeling of it TOTALLY SUCKS! But when you're picking up those shattered remains of your heart, look up. The person helping you out might just be the one… or not.

Recap:

_The sun was glowing dark orange. It was about to set. Dawn turned around and spotted her two friends just come out of the school's oversized entrance doors._

"_There you guys are!" Dawn waved her hand to them and Samantha waved back. They were about to head down the marble steps when the loud screeching of a motorbike coming to stop came hollering over their ears._

* * *

"What's going on?" Dawn tried to keep her hair from hitting her face too roughly. The wind was blowing strongly and it really blew away the leaves.

The bike stopped in front of the school gates. The five girls opened an eyelid to see who the driver was. He had his helmet on so they couldn't really see who it was, save for the red jacket he was wearing.

The driver tipped the safety glass of the helmet up. "Yo. Any of you girls named Samantha here?"

Samantha's eyes widened and smiled as if there was nothing wrong with the whole scene. She ran towards the rider but Misty quickly grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" she looked at Samantha as if she had finally lost her mind from all that studying.

Samantha tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Misty's eyebrow twitched. By now, all the other girls had come close to them. "Samantha," Dawn started. "I know he's hot and all, but bad boys have that tendency to get a tiny but…"

Samantha was as confused as a 3 year old who didn't get a single clue from her Professor. They heard an engine roar one last time before the motor turned off. The girls looked back at the guy.

He took off his helmet. The guy had charming brown eyes and black hair. He saw the girls chatting and smiled. "Hey." He greeted.

"Jarred!" Samantha smiled and hugged him. The girls watched with mouths agape.

"SAMANTHA!"

The guy returned the hug. "Hey, sis. It's great to feel one of your infamous hugs again." He joked. The girls' mouths were seriously hanging open overtime.

"He's your brother?" they exclaimed. Samantha released herself from the hug. She scratched the back of her head. "Umm… yeah. I totally forgot to mention him didn't I?

May put a finger on her chin. "Now that I think about it, I remember Brendan talking about having met a guy who had a little sister here, but I never knew that it was you, Samantha."

"Ehehe…" she trailed off.

Jarred looked over to May. "So you know Brendan, huh?" he grinned. May blushed and then realization dawned on her. "You're friends with Brendan, right?"

Jarred smiled, flashing his white teeth. "Yeah. Truth be told, I've heard a lot of things about you from him. Wanna see him?"

May's eyes widened. "Really?" May tried to calm sound calm. "Uhm… what I meant to say was that, I can?"

"Sure. Why not?" he shrugged.

"Then I'd love to… but when?"

"How about right now. Brendan's classes would almost be over within the next few hours or so. It'd only take about a few minutes ride from here to my University and really, I don't mind."

Samantha slapped his arm. "And what about me?" she huffed. Jarred thought for a while. He had a huge grin on his face, something that Samantha knew all too well. "You're not thinking of letting me wait with _him_ are you?"

Jarred had his hands put together like he was praying. She sighed; "Sorry sis. But you just have to deal with him for a while. Please." He begged.

Samantha had spiked up her black aura and had the face of a child denied of candy. Jarred smiled but he knew he was going to be dead once she could get her hands on him. "Should I call him or should you?"

She folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "I'll call him. Hopefully, Alex can be more reliable than you." She quickly took out her cell phone and started dialing a number she both knew and dreaded.

A teenage boy's voice answered. "Hello? Alex talking." Samantha heaved a long sigh. "Hey, Alex. It's me, Samantha." She waited for answer. She could hear him smirking on the other line. "Long time no see." His voice turned serious, "did something happen?"

Samantha shook her head. "No, it's just that, can you… can you…" Oh, she hated saying it. It sounded like she was some kind of helpless girl in need of help and really, she hated that… especially around him.

"Can I…?"

Samantha took a deep breath. "Can you please give me ride home?" she blurted out. The boy (Alex) raised a brow. "Who are you and what have you done to Samantha; the Samantha I know doesn't need a ride home, especially from one of her childhood friends."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Can you give me a ride or not?"

"Your brother has other plans?"

"Yes."

He contemplated and within a quick second, he gave his answer. "Sure. I'll be there in a few minutes; I'm on my way home anyway." And he hung up. Samantha then heard the sound of an engine ready and revved up. She looked up and saw her brother handing May a helmet.

He turned to her. "I'll see you during dinner time sis." he put on his helmet and left. The girls waved goodbye and one by one they all left the school grounds to their respective homes. Samantha had to wait for a few minutes until Alex arrived with a very smug smirk on his face.

* * *

Drew and Alice had stood there watching the whole scene from afar. May was riding on the motorcycle of a guy they both could barely recognize. She looked at her brother who had an uncaring look on his face. "You're not jealous?"

Drew glimpsed at his side and then back forward. "I thought you saw the whole scene this morning."

Alice thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean that? I thought the reason you gave Misty was why you did that."

Drew had a faraway look. "Anything else you'd like to share with your dear sister, big brother?" Drew shook his head. "Nothing, _dear sister_. I was just thinking." He got another glimpse of her and Alice just gave him a skeptical look. "You better go home early. I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"Why?" Alice's voice was hinted with the sound of skeptical.

Drew pointed to Samantha's standing figure, waiting for Alex. Alice understood this _with a very skeptical look_. Although, Drew had rarely shown his gentlemanly side. So she nodded and went on ahead to the limo. Drew smirked. Now all he had to do was convince Samantha.

* * *

May held on tight. The whole ride was silent and she could see the familiar roads to a particular prestigious College University. The University of Albuquerque. The very university Brendan had talked on and on about. The University he really wanted to go to… and she was seeing it for the very first time.

The first thing May saw were College students flooding out of the university and onto the outer university grounds. She couldn't see anybody with a white cap or was it white hair. As if reading her thoughts, Jarred spoke up. "He must still be in class trying to figure out something." He looked behind and signaled for her to get off.

May nodded in understanding. She handed him his helmet back and got off. "I've only got a few-" but before he could finish his sentence, his cellphone rang. He signaled May to go on without him and answered the phone.

May walked on. The place was beautiful and full of College students. Either they were talking about basketball or something about cupcakes. Whatever it was, she didn't care; all she wanted to do was to find Brendan.

She kept looking high and low until…

_Wham! _

She had suddenly bumped into somebody. May rubbed her nose, man that hurts. She looked up and then suddenly the words wouldn't come out. Not even a mere apology could she stutter for the guy she had bumped into was…

"B-b-b-Brendan?"

"Whoa, May. Is that really you?" Brendan smiled.

"Yeah. It's me." May returned the smile.

Then it dawned on Brendan. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at home?" He quickly led her towards the other way. May wittingly side-stepped him. She had to tell him. No. She _needed_ to tell him. Brendan gave her a confused look.

"Brendan, I-"

Then out of the blue, a girl with long blonde curls that reached her shoulders and innocent blue eyes like that of an angel she was even wearing long white sleeved sundress. She was waving her arm o get their attention and calling out "Brendan!"

Brendan smiled and waved back. "May, meet my girlfriend, Clair." May's eyes widened in surprise when Clair reached the two. May's heart sank and she tried to hide her sadness with a smile. "Isn't that great. I'm so happy for you guys."

"What'd I miss?" she asked with an innocent look, May couldn't help but let her heart melt and break into a million pieces at the same time. Brendan hugged her tight and turned to May. "Clair," Brendan motioned towards May with a smile. "I'd like you to meet, May. She's a real good friend of mine since High School."

Clair smile lit up even more. She really was innocent as an angel. "Hi, May. I'm Clair, Brendan's girlfriend." She lent out her hand for her to shake. "I'm May." May said happily and shook her hand gladly.

May looked over at Brendan with sad eyes, which Clair noticed. She gave a small, sad smile and turned over to Brendan. "Brendan, can you please avoid listening to us for a bit?" she pleaded in a sweet angelic voice. Brendan nodded with a blank face, clasped his hand behind his head and turned away.

Clair turned her attention back to May. "You know, Brendan is really a kind guy." She smiled at May. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the happiest girl in the world." She held May's hand gently trying to let her message reach her. "To be entirely honest, I've became really happy ever since I met him." she faced May with a small smile plastered on her lips as she doodled on May's hand. "I hope you find the same happiness I found." She winked and handed May back to Brendan.

"Do you have anything else to say to her?" she asked in a queenly huffed up voice. Brendan could only smile. "May, if she said anything about me doing something perverted, she's lying." Suddenly a dark aura came up behind Brendan and he was too scared to look back, he already knew who it was.

"What does that mean?" Brendan was sweating bullets and gulped. May gave a half smile, "_they look so good together"_, she thought. "Sorry, but I gotta go." Clair stopped her aura and Brendan looked at her. "Sure." The both nodded. May started to walk back but Brendan stopped her.

"Don't you need a ride?" he asked. May shook her head. "Jarred's waiting for me near the gates. I shouldn't keep him waiting." She was backing away slowly, letting Brendan and Clair enjoy their moments and before she knew it, she was running away from it all.

She ran and ran until she found herself near the school's planted trees. She sat down in a fetal position, she just wanted to cry. Shouldn't she have seen this coming? Brendan was after all, a kind guy. How could she have been stupid!

But then, nothing could make this any worse, right? Think again, May. Because by now, she heard the sound of thunder clapping and now the rain was pouring. Hard. She sunk her head lower.

Then she felt something land on top of her head. She looked up. It was somebody's jacket! She moved the jacket away from her face, enough to let it cover the back of her head.

Her eyes widened at the sight. Drew was red faced and panting. She just wanted to cry more but why was he there?

"Hey, what were thinking? Running off like that. Jarred had been waiting for almost an hour." Drew took a deep breath. "Just what were you thinking?"

"I-I- I'm sorry." It was all May could muster: a small whimper. Drew sighed and pulled her up and told her to hang on.

"C'mon, let's go home." He smirked.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of chapter 15~! Finally!**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Finally, Hatsune-chan! I thought it would take you another millennia to finish this.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Will you please stop with the exaggerating of the space-time continuum?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Sure, but right now, you've added 3 more OCs to the picture. Shouldn't you start the character introduction right about now? **

**Hatsunefangirl: You got that right. Jarred, you're up first.**

**Jarred: Well, if you insist.**

**Name: **Jarred Robinson

**Age: **19 yrs old. A year older than Samantha.

**Family: **John Robinson, father; Anna Robinson, mother; Samantha, younger by a year sister.

**Facial Features: **Black spiky hair and charming brown eyes.

**Description: **likes: sports; dislikes: Barney. A smart boy who mostly plays basket ball, he is Samantha's older brother who goes to the University of Albuquerque along with Brendan and Clair. He likes to wear his red jacket with a white shirt underneath. He treasures his cap because Samantha gave it for him for his birthday.

**Hatsunefangirl: And so ends the first character introduction. I'll try to post chapter 16 later. By the way, I chose University of Albuquerque because I was thinking of letting Brendan study Political Science. :) I do not own the University of Albuquerque.**

**May: please review and tell us what you think. :)**


	16. One Night Star

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm back. :)**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *falls down anime style* And I thought you went on crack or something. TT~TT**

**Hatsunefangirl: Ahh, finally. Chapter 16 is up. Yay. :D**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: What is this chapter about?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Just a short chapter on their way home… again.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Ah, okay. Who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Already on it. *turns to Alex***

**Alex: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon.**

**Hatsunefangirl: Bonus chapter 16~! On with it, please.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: A One Night Star**

Introduction: It's just a one night star… what could possibly go wrong? Right?

Drew carried May on his back all the way back to his house. Her arms were carefully wrapped around his neck to ensure that she wouldn't fall. Drew had politely denied Jarred's offer of giving them a ride, seeing as how he might be in a hurry already. He too could understand the feeling of worrying over a sister. So they had to walk their way until they reached the outside of the University grounds.

Unfortunately, May felt drowsy from all that crying along the way. Drew noticed it and sighed. "Hang on to my back." May was too sleepy and dazed that she had actually agreed to it.

Midway there, May moaned. Drew stopped and asked "You alright?" May nodded sleepily. Her hair tickling the back of his neck. "I fell asleep." Drew smirked. "I'll say so."

May gave out a loud 'humph', her head moving from the back of his neck. She tugged his sleeve. Drew looked back carefully; making sure May wouldn't be hit by his head. "What?"

May pointed to the ground. "Put me down." she commanded. Drew understood and kneeled down. May got off his back and stretched her arms. "Had a nice nap?" Drew flicked his hair and smirked.

May stuck her tongue out. "Like it concerns you."

* * *

Several minutes later, the two found themselves near a river bed. It was so quiet during the night; you could hear the crickets chirping and the soft movement of the ripples.

Drew had his hands in his pockets and May was right behind him. Suddenly, he felt a hand tug on his sleeve. He looked back only to see May closing her eyes and even under the bright moonlight; her face was glowing; her lips almost forming a smile… as if tempting him to do it.

Drew slowly inched closer to her face. Little by little, getting closer to her face, closing his eyes. Almost there… he thought. He slowly opened his eyes at the same time May was opening her eyes. They both stared at each other's eyes and then backed away as fast as they can.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing?" May exclaimed still blushing. "I could ask you the same thing." Drew said in an equally shocked voice.

"W-well, I heard from Dawn that there would be a shooting star tonight. And I saw one so I thought I'd make wish." May frantically pointed at the sky. "I knew you'd keep on walking without me so I grabbed on to your sleeve to keep you from going anywhere and to keep me from getting lost." May explained.

Drew had a nonchalant face when she finished. "What?" she asked. "Don't ever do that again." He dunked her head down and turned his back on her and kept on walking. May followed pace and the two walked on in silence. Confusion somewhat on her mind. Until of course they heard the familiar sound of the buzzing city streets and the sound of a limo coming to a stop in front of them.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of chapter 16~! **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: This is one of your shortest chapters yet. **

**Hatsunefangirl: Yeah, I know. The reason was supposed to be like chapter 15 is the longest while 16 is the shortest. That is if I didn't split it in half.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Uh-huh. I have no comment.**

**Dawn: Aww, the scene was so sweet. Where'd you get this?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Well, I was inspired by an anime my friend and I watched. It's called K**i N* *od**e.**

**Drew: Why'd you spell it like that?**

**Ash: Is there some kind of bad word in them?**

**Misty: 'course not! **

**Hatsunefangirl: I got it from the anime H***** *o G****u and ****y S***, they do that to titles so the anime won't get spoiled.**

**Leaf: Well, that's all for now. Thanks for your reviews. **


	17. Plans

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: …**

**Drew: What up with you, Hatsune? Nothing to say?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Umm…**

**Hatsunefangirl: !**

**Drew: Huh?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Gomen, Drew-kun. Hatsune-chan's voice is on the verge of hoarse.**

**Drew: *raises a brow* Why?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *shrugs* Because she got a cold and she still kept singing.**

**Drew: *turns to Hatsune* You really are stubborn, huh?**

**Hatsunefangirl: …!**

**Drew: What? I can't hear you.**

**Hatsunefangirl: *hits him in the shins* **

**Drew: ouch! What was that for? *looks up and finds himself in a court* What the-?**

**Random people: *whispering***

**Hatsunefangirl: *bangs judge hammer on table* …**

**Max: "Order in the court." She says.**

**Random people: "I'll have a large soda please!"; "One cheese burger please." Blah… blah… blah…**

**Hatsunefangirl: *vein appears and hammer turns into a big one***

**Tettsui (hammer): *destroys judge table* **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Hatsune-chan? Since when did you get Tettsui?**

**Hatsunefangirl: *points fingers together and looks away***

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *sighs* Lavi isn't going to like that.**

**May: Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon (or D. Gray-Man.)**

**Max: Now on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Plans**

Introduction: This is set in Alice's point of view (in third person) and how she plans the Engagement party.

"_Even in literature and art, no man who bothers about originality will ever be original: whereas if you simply try to tell the truth (without caring twopence how often it has been told before) you will, nine times out of ten, become original without ever having noticed it.__"_  
_**C. S. Lewis**_

"I don't know what to do, Meg! Please help me!" a jet black haired girl wailed. She was confiding in her best friend for help and sobbing. Sobbing! For goodness' sake! A big responsibility was on her shoulders and she couldn't exactly decide. "Should I change the party time? Should May's dress be pink or blue? Maybe violet would be nice? How about Drew? Should he wear a spiffy black tux or something else? What should I wear too? Oh, I just can't decide!" she placed her head on her desk and groaned.

"Whoa, calm down, Alice." A long haired brunette tried to calm her down. She was generally worried over her best friend. She knew Alice was usually thrilled for a party especially when _she _gets to plan it. Throw some confetti here and there, a few fashionable clothes, some awesome décor and a huge credit card and its party central for Alice. Things like this only happen when someone wasn't enjoying her party at all, and that was usually a really rare occurrence.

A hand put itself down on Meg's table. "Oh, you know how she is before a big party." A girl with black hair and a pair of glasses said. "Hera!" Meg exclaimed. Hera pushed her glasses up her nose. "Really, Alice. What has gotten into you? If you're planning a party, then plan it like you usually do. And I especially don't like it when you're crying high and early before classes."

Alice stopped crying on her desk and looked up at Hera. "But this is no ordinary party. This is my brother's engagement party!" Hera raised a brow at this but did not question it any further for fear of the younger fan girls in Alice's class who have actually swooned over Drew at first glance might actually know of something that is not supposedly for their ears. "I don't know anything about that, Alice, but what I do know is you're Alice, the girl who is well known for her humungous parties and does not think twice about throwing a party once mind is set. Now isn't that right?"

Alice sniffled as her tears of nearly subsided. Hera was right; she couldn't just sit there and cry all day long. She had a party to plan. But she's gonna need help if it's going to be the biggest Engagement party.

* * *

May and Drew grumbled on their way to their classroom. Somehow, Alice had set their clocks a little too early. In other words, Alice had actually dared to fiddle with their alarm clocks and set it on early to make them think they woke up at 7 when it was actually just 5 am in the morning. And they actually fell for it!

Drew was the first one to reach the door but before he could open it, May stopped him. Drew turned his attention to her with a face that had asked why.

"Hey, Drew."

"Yeah?"

"Umm, about last night…" May gulped. The words were there somewhere. "I… I just wanna say… that… umm… I just wanted to say," Drew nodded for her to continue. He was pretty sure she was gonna say what he thought she was gonna say. May's face was a bit red; it was the first time for her to say this in front of him. She quickly turned away not wanting to meet his gaze. _"C'mon, May. It's just two simple words. Two simple words. C'mon. Say it!"_ she kept telling herself. When she turned around, her face met with a rose. Yup, that's right, a single red rose.

She saw Drew holding it out to her. She gave him a skeptical look but willingly took it. It had… a nice scent. Something that calmed her down a bit. She looked at Drew. "I know." He shrugged. "I don't see any reason you should say anymore. We should go before the bell rings. But I seriously doubt that." He added with a smirk. He opened the door to the classroom, leaving a stunned May behind.

May just stood there stunned but then her eyes softened. _"Thanks, Drew."_ She said with a smile and took another whiff at the rose he gave her. She opened the door and prepared herself for what her friends might say.

* * *

Alice had dragged her best friends and some others into her scheme. She needed people to contact. She needed connections. She needed people who were willing to help her no matter what the cost. But first things first, the clothes. Alice smirked. She knew only one person who could actually design something for Drew without going fan girl on her.

She opened the door that had the sign that said 'Sewing Club'. She just hoped that whatever Stella had was fashionable and there.

* * *

Stunning. That's the only word that May could ever describe once she entered the classroom. When she did set one foot (just one foot!) inside, her friends had already bombarded her with questions simultaneously without hesitation.

"Did you confess?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Did he say yes?"

"What in goodness' name happened?"

Yup, it was one of those mornings where her friends just couldn't wait for news. And, unfortunately, she as backed against a wall. She racked her brain for something to say but the questions just kept coming. "One question at a time guys. I can't answer them all." So, thanks to Misty, the others calmed down and decided what the first question amongst themselves.

"So, tell us exactly what happened." Dawn started.

"Can you please be a bit more specific?" May pleaded.

Dawn's eyebrow twitched and she puffed up her cheek. "I mean, did you confess?"

May shook her head sadly. The others groaned. "What happened this time?"

"Brendan getting a girlfriend." She smiled bitterly.

"SAY WHAT?"

* * *

Alice nodded with approval. The dress was exactly right. Just a few adjustments here and there and done. Now all she needed to do was to get May to fit in it. That, too, was no problem. Next would be Drew's tux and she's done.

"Maybe something nice and black for him. what do you think?"

Stella put a finger on her chin, thinking. "Hmm, that could work. I'll see what design I could come up with."

"Thanks, Stell. I knew I could count on you." Alice said as she ran off with Meg and Hera right behind her. Alice stopped and tapped her chin with her index finger. Decorations. She needed decorations. Luckily, she had one. She took out her cellphone. Class wasn't going to happen anyway (thank you holiday!) and dialed a number she knew very well.

Meg and Hera looked at each other. What was Alice up to?

* * *

"…and that's what happened." May had finally ended her story.

"Whoa." Dawn said with her hands up to signal stop. "So, let me get this straight. Brendan has a girlfriend?"

May nodded.

"A girlfriend?"

Again, May nodded. Dawn was to ask the same thing again when May covered her mouth. "Yes, a girlfriend. Is that so hard to believe?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nope not really. I was just trying to make sure you got it right. Brendan really was admired a lot. I'm not surprised he'd get one by now." The others nodded. May nodded along sadly. The girls patted her on the back. It was gonna get better… somehow. They hope.

* * *

Alice hoped that the store she was looking for was open. It's really hard to find her available especially on the weekdays. Oh, well. She toyed around with her hair with a finger and kept looking out the window… and she spotted it! Her eyes lit up in pure glee.

"There. It's there!"

* * *

"Clair. Her name's Clair and she's really nice." May reassured her friends. She gave a small smile. "She said she hopes I, too, would find the one I love."

"Well that's kind of her." Leaf chimed in. Misty interrupted anything else with her sudden outburst. The girls jolted at this. "What is it, Mist?" Dawn inquired with a curious face. Misty looked at them with a sorry look. "I, unfortunately, decided to change the pool party time from 2 to 10 am. My sisters are planning _another_ around the world trip and I have to be the one to drive them to the cruise."

All four girls had pretty much predicted something like that might happen but neither one thought of it coming so soon. Misty then took a deep long breath. "So, I can't make it to the party. Not unless we change schedule."

* * *

Mike looked at his watch. "Sure thing, Alice. I suppose I could ask Erika to book a couple of dozens of flowers over there." Mike worked as the assistant to busy little Ms. Erika. She had met him when she and her mom had gone out to buy roses for Valentine's Day.

Alice gave out one of her biggest smiles. "Thanks so much, Mike. I'll see you and the flowers tomorrow Saturday when I finalize everything. Got it?" Mike bobbed his head, indicating he was cool with it. Alice waved goodbye and left the Flower shop. She looked down at the list she had. All she had to do now was find a musician and everything's set.

She turned to Meg and Hera. "Hey, do you guys know where I can find a guy named Neah?"

…_Neah?_ They both thought and looked at each other. It did sound familiar. Hera then snapped her fingers. She took out a pocket phonebook and leafed through the pages. No wonder the name seemed familiar. She showed Alice a list of musicians and right in the letter N stood his name. Alice raised her eyes to Hera who just smirked and pushed her glasses up.

'Genius.' Alice mouthed.

* * *

Her mouth hung open. No! This can't be happening! It just can't!

Misty was actually planning to move the party time to the same time as the Engagement Party… and one thing May couldn't do was be in two places at once. "The manager said we could do that, but we shouldn't be so loud or else the other people holding a party would get mad at us." Misty explained.

Dawn put a hand on her shoulder. "I feel your pain, Misty." She said in a voice of sympathy.

They all knew what would happen next…

* * *

"I don't know guys; I might like to see that Neah guy again, someday."

* * *

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes: **_**End of chapter 17… FINALLY! I'm so so so so so so sorry it took me so so so so so so so so so SO long to finish. I know excuses are useless and I know it has been like -what? Weeks? Months?- On editing this fanfiction. I was just so caught up in the festivities (if you live in good ol' Phil., you'll know why) and not to mention I had to study, study and MORE study for exams had glomped me again! Anyways, the story flips from one place to another. Haha, I like that word: Flipped XDDD. Enjoy.**

**So, for now, read and review, comment, insights, saying it sucks if it does, flames (I think I can take it after all the long updates) and finally, grammar Nazis are welcome to review. :)**


	18. Engagement Party

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl

**Hatsunefangirl: I'm bored, de aru! **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Why are you talking like Krory-san?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Bored dessu, bored dessu! (**_**I'm bored!**_**)**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Hai, hai. Wakatayo. Dakata urusei desho. (**_**Yes, yes. We understand. So just quiet down already.**_**)**

**Dawn: What the heck? I can't understand you guys at all!**

**Max: *push glasses up* It's Japanese. The creators of Pokémon (anime) were originally Japanese that's why his name is Satoshi Yamamoto and the like.**

**May: How do you know this stuff?**

**Max: End credits. End credits.**

**Alice: People still actually read those?**

**Max: *shrugs* Who knows. **

**Hatsunefangirl: Ahem! Getting back to the picture, Tadase-kun, you haven't been doing the disclaimer for some time now.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: I'm on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Hatsunefangirl nor I own Pokémon and characters.**

**Alice: That reminds me… I forgot to feed Drew's hamster when he was away. **

**Drew: No wonder I couldn't find him when I came home! … ALICE!**

**Hatsunefangirl: Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Engagement Party**

**Introduction: **_"Truth can't hide forever. It will reveal itself to you in time… in time…"_ Revelations are coming. May can't keep them locked up forever. What can she do? What _will_ she do?

"May, Drew. I want you guys to get your butts here in the next 15 minutes or ELSE!" Alice threatened over the phone. She put it down and continued to where she left off. Ah, yes. "No, a little more to the left… nah, a little more to the right… wait, wait, there!" she said pointing to the exact spot they put the table on.

"But this was where we started!" the guy complained. Alice nodded blankly. "And it's perfect!" she added with a grin. She looked at the people arranging the flowers. Mike had done a good job bringing in the most exotic of flowers. Her eyes wandered over to a figure carrying a large vase. "Mike!" Alice smiled as she called out. Mike noticed and walked over to her, still carrying the vase.

"Hey Alice." Mike smiled. Alice returned the gesture. "Listen, I want you to put that vase of flowers over there." She pointed towards the entrance that was almost finished being decorated. "They just need the flowers as the finishing touches."

"You got it, Alice." He saluted and left. Alice waved him off.

Her eyes then trailed off and then she spotted May walking towards her and for some reason really, really fast. "Hi, May. Where's-" May stopped her in an attempt to drag her away. They ended up in a secluded place. May took a deep breath. "Alice, you've gotta reschedule. _**Please**_!" May begged. "I can't let Misty and Dawn know about all of this. They just can't. And I can't just ditch them for the 'Grande Engagement' party. They're my best friends. Drew even had to miss out with the guys just for this and I know he must really feel bad about this. So… can't you just reschedule or anything?"

Alice gently took May's hands off her shoulders and looked gently at her. "May, why are you so worried about Drew?"

May's hands went limp, her pupils shrunk from shock and her mouth almost hung open. Alice decided to ignore this and looked at her list. "Well, there's one thing. At least, your friend Samantha's coming. Apparently, the head of the Robinson family couldn't make it so he had to send his daughter and son." Then she looked back at May. "Well, then have fun!" she smiled as she patted May's cheek.

"Oh, yeah. Can someone please lead May to the dressing room? She needs to fit into her gown now." Alice commanded. Two maids came rushing by and led the zombie-like May to her changing room.

* * *

"You girls take as long as you like." A black haired boy grinned. "She needs all the makeover for this." he was crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Haha. Very funny Jarred." His little sister retorted, struggling to stay away from the two maid make-up artists. She hated make-up and she couldn't understand why girls could stand the whole day wearing it. It annoyed her face. But then again, her brother actually torturing her through the make-up artists annoyed her even more.

One of the maids tried to hold her arms while the others did their work. She knew Samantha wasn't being selfish and it just annoyed her face but she convinced herself that this was for the best.

"Really, I don't need that much." Samantha tried to convince them but they wouldn't budge. They're almost done anyway and the makeup wasn't that much.

They finished her off with a baby blue dress that was long enough to reach her ankles and make room for the sandals. When Samantha walked out, she 'tried' to walk daintily but tough luck for her since the heels were like –what? Five? Six? Eight?- inches high. Her brother even had to choke down a laugh. "Sis, c'mon. I know you can do more elegance than this."

Samantha pouted and crossed her arms. "Yeah, but I prefer not to." She then pointed at him. "This does not mean I'm rusty, got it?" she blushed slightly and looked away. "If you say that, then I'll hate you."

Jarred just shrugged it off, smiled and lent her a hand. "Shall we go then, my princess?" inwardly, he smirked. It was an old nickname Alex had for her when they were little.

This made Samantha blush to her hair and look at him. "Who told you that nickname?"

Jarred just chuckled as she took his held out hand. "I hate you." She muttered.

They got into the limo and waited until they got to the party.

* * *

Misty sighed. That's so strange. First, Samantha apologizes that she can't make it and then May won't answer her phone. Where could the both of them be?

Dawn looked curiously over to her friend. Then tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry. I'm sure May can make it. Samantha too. They're just both stuck with something. In fact, if you don't pry your eyes off that cerulean blue cellphone of yours, I'm gonna pry it of myself and ask Ash to drag you back to the pool. Am I understood?"

Misty shrugged off a laugh. "Guess so." And walked off with Dawn rolling her eyes and dragging her off to the pool. They had to settle for the pool on the other side since the hotel was booked with catering a very special guest. Someone who had actual control over the place.

She'll just have to pull the whole thing with May and Samantha to the back of her mind and enjoy the whole thing. After all, Ash did come…

Wait, did she actually say –no scratch that- _think_ that?

* * *

Argh! She can't believe Alice did this! Planned all of this!

Alice had actually snuck her into the dressing room –no problem, might I add- and the maids practically pinned her down and dragged her everywhere just to find the right clothes for her. If it wasn't for Alice's check up on how they were faring, she wouldn't have lived that long. Alice sighed and asked the maids to just find the makeup artists while she finds May's dress…

Turns out, they were in the trunk all along.

"Stella really did a good job with your dress –or should I say dresses?- plus she added a few suggestions that I couldn't pick!" she trailed off and then handed May an armful of flowing dresses. "So I decided, why not just let you choose. I might suggest the dark navy blue dress. I'm sure it'll fit." She waved it off and disappeared out the door.

And that was that. May has to choose her dress in less than a few minutes. May dropped the dresses on the velvet couch. Great. Just great.

With that, May sighed and picked up one of the dress. This one actually had slits on both sides and actually fit her body. Hmm, nah. It doesn't really make her feel alright, so she threw it aside. She pulled out another one from the piles of dresses. It looked like an Indian dress. Green, flowing and had black feathers sticking out from the neckline or whatever you call it.

May let out a big sigh. She didn't really like this. _Here goes nothing…_

* * *

Samantha leafed through the invitation again. Written on them were the guest names. Her and her brother's names were under the letter 'R'.

R… Rocket Industries. A well-known company and organization that is at par with Hayden Corporations and Robinson Companies, including the Robinson Company branch, Devon Corporation. Samantha looked out the window of the limo. Soon, she'd become the next heir of the Robinson Companies. Both nationally and internationally and her brother would take charge of the lower systems. Yup, the only thing missing was the groom-to-be.

Why was that? She knew it would never happen. She smirked. Her father didn't like forced marriages. Not because it was a trend of only long ago but because of what happened to mom.

And if she was going to be the next Robinson representative, she'd have to find a business partner soon… and Rocket Industries was the only business that the Robinson family of generations failed to become partners with. The place smelled trouble but with a little improvement, she could manage.

If only she knew the son of the Rocket Industries leader. She knows that the leader has one tucked away, even in secret; he just won't tell. She looked back at the list on her lap. Not one so far…

…and hello, what's this? It must be the names of the happy engaged couple. Although, if you look at it closely, it won't be the 'happy' engaged couple everyone thought they would be.

* * *

You'd think that wearing a dress was just as easy as wearing normal clothing. Think about it. First, you undo the clothes on your back. Next, you unzip the zipper that the dress had on the back. After that, you 'struggle' to get the dress on you and slide your arms out the sleeves. And then finally, finally zipping the zipper back up.

May was stuck between the second and third step. It was _easy_ alright. _Real easy_. Her mind wandered to how Dawn would react to her wearing this dress. One simple Indian dress and it ends you up in the most complex and awkward of all positions. May banged her head (gently) on the mirror. She gave up half the way. The dress was getting complicated… I'm telling you, it had a mind of its own! All that's missing was…

"Hey, Alice! Where the heck are you?"

…that.

May raised her head up from the mirror and saw Drew. Her pupils shrunk and her face was competing with the redness of a tomato. Her upper body wasn't exactly well covered and Drew just had to barge in without knocking.

Well, Drew wasn't happy doodley-doo singing pervert as well. But staring at her nearly bare chest and blushing wasn't completely helping either. Like that would ever help at all. He knows he should've been happy half of the bareness was covered by her arm but this just spelled awkward…

And before he knew it, a series of pillows hit his face and a loud piercing scream could be heard by everyone inside and outside the building.

May's face had a series of expressions, too. First, the competition with the tomato. Next, her lip formed a tight line and finally her free hand searched for the nearest thing to throw which was basically a pillow. Then she started screaming… and throwing pillows.

"GET OUT! GET OUT, DREW HAYDEN! GET OUT!"

She kept throwing pillows at him. Drew managed to dodge one but got hit by another. That's when Alice finally decided to show up.

"What the heck is going on here?" Alice exclaimed once she arrived.

"Alice." Another pillow is thrown.

"Tell." Another one.

"May." Pillow.

"To." Pillow in the face.

"Stop." Another pillow in the face.

"Throwing pillows!" Drew was hit with the last pillow. He blew out a feather that was stuck on his face. Basically, his face was nearly the same with a chicken's. All covered up in feathers.

Alice shoved Drew out and slammed the door in front of his face. She opened the door just enough for her head to stick out. She jabbed a finger at his nose. "You. Stay outside while I help May get dressed." And slammed the door shut. "and, get those feathers off your face and finish off the tux while you're at it!" she called over the door.

Drew grudgingly stood up. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Drew muttered under his breath. What a great day this turned out to be.

* * *

**Pokémon boys except Drew: *rolling on the floor laughing* **

**Hatsunefangirl: *on a laughing fit as well* End... of (laugh) chapter (laugh) 18 (laugh) part 1! *laughing so hard, stomach hurts***

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *facepalms* Oh dear goodness, help me!**

**Prince_of_Death: *raises brow* Are they getting mental?**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *glares at Prince* Even though we're brothers, I'd still slap you for being a trash talking jerk.**

**Prince_of_Death: To be more accurate, we're twins. By some unfortunate twist of Fate, you had to be the first to come out.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Well, sucks to be you. **

**Prince_of_Death: Yeah, I'm not going to be killed by a leek yet. **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: Yes, little twin brother. Just like you can kill a person by hitting them with a banana.**

**Prince_of_Death: Your sarcasm sucks.**

**Hatsunefangirl: *hits them both with leek* SHUT UP! Why not just get sake for Meiko-chan! :3 **

**CrownedKing_Tadase and Prince_of_Death: *mumbles incoherent words and go off to find sake***

_**Hatsunefangirl's Author's Notes:**_** Well, this ends chapter 18. Okay, I know the last scene was kind of pervy but that's just part 1 of the Engagement Party and I'll soon be trying to create chapter 19. Pervy scenes like that won't happen very often here because then I'd go on a crazy spree. –Please do not take heed to the last part, will be fixed with chocolate-. I had a late update again because I went all fan girl over Rin/Len Kagamine stories and songs. **

**Thus ends my author's notes too. ****So, for now, read and review, comment, insights, saying it sucks if it does, flames (I think I can take it after all the long updates and for that pervy scene which won't happen very very often!) and finally, grammar nazis are welcome to review. :)**


	19. Doubt and Trust

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl.

**Hatsunefangirl: So for like about 2 years of silence, I've come back to continue this little fanfic. Sorry it took me so long. It's been one heck of a whirlwind of events for me for the past months and finally got my lazy butt to start typing.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: About time you showed up! Where have you been?**

**Hatsunefangirl: *points to above statement***

**CrownedKing_Tadase: *sighs* Fine, fine. Explain to the cast later. Just give me the chapter's disclaimer.**

**Hatsunrfangirl: *silently hands over the paper***

**CrownedKing_Tadase: **_**"I, Hatsunefangirl, have the unfortunate opportunity to tell you that I do not own Pokémon."**_** She says.**

**Hatsunefangirl: *sits in an emo corner***

* * *

**Chapter 19: Doubt and Trust**

**Introduction: **Just when life couldn't get any worse for May and Drew, Doubt and Trust just had to enter. :C

"We're here, sis."

Samantha lifted her head from the hand it laid upon, awoken from her daze. "Uhum."

Jarred huffed. "Don't make me shove you out the door."

She glared at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"I'd love to."

Samantha sighed as she walked out of the limo and entered the hotel. She walked down the grandly decorated hotel lobby filled with guests and the hosts Mr. and Mrs. Hayden and Mr. and Mrs. Maple greeting them. Some guests were already seated in their places, only now awaiting the engaged couple.

Right as she was about to look around, she was immediately greeted by the hostess herself, Mrs. Hayden. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Robinson." She had extended her hand for the young girl to shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Hayden." The young girl smiled. As if right on cue, Jarred walked up to his younger sister. Madeleine Hayden spotted the tall boy immediately.

"My! And who is this handsome young man?"

Jarred, already having been trained to be a gentleman when he was little (no matter how many times he protested), took Mrs. Hayden hand and kissed it. "This lowly handsome young man's name is Jarred Robinson. Elder brother to the next head of the Robinson company."

Mrs. Hayden put her free hand to her cheek, which, if you have guessed correctly, was a silent shade of pink. "My, and such a gentlemen, too!" She exclaimed. Then she looked over to her side and quickly spotted Sabrina, a new agent of the CSI Research and Intelligence team, enter through the clear glass double doors.

"Ah, if you'll excuse me, I must go and greet Ms. Sabrina." She waved them a goodbye to go talk to her newly arrived guest.

Samantha turned to her brother and crossed her arms. "Seriously? _'this lowly young man'_? How _humble_ can you get?" she tapped her foot impatiently, showing her emphasis.

Jarred shrugged nonchalantly but even to the eyes of his little sister, he had the smug smirk plastered across his face. Samantha let out a cry of defeat.

"Brothers! I'll never understand them!"

She stalked off, not wanting to be even a few feet of his smugly glory. Just then a girl with short reddish-brown hair bumped into her, nearly letting both of them fall down to the floor, had it not been for Jarred who had come to their aid in time.

Jarred asked Samantha if she was okay, and said girl in the same way asked the other girl if she was alright. The small girl looked up, shock and embarrassment etched unto her features.

She quickly scrambled up and dusted herself off; in the meanwhile, Jarred straightened his and his sister's position.

The girl bowed and exclaimed a statement of apology, and before Samantha (or Jarred) could reply that it was nothing, quickly rushed off to another direction. Not realizing that she had dropped off something.

Samantha was about to shout 'wait' and run after her but Jarred put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was about to snap _"What?"_ when she saw him shake his head. Samantha pouted but knew it was a chase in vain. Either way, she picked up the piece of paper the girl had left and with Jarred right next to her, silently read the small card.

"I… Jarred… this, it couldn't be…?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice was really having a really hard time getting May to fit inside the blue gown.

"Seriously May! I love you and all as a sister-in-law should, but you gotta lay off the sweets!" Alice complained as she as she did another attempt to fit May inside the gown.

May took a deep breath and held it for the sake of being able to fit into her (really tight) gown.

As Alice pulled on the last strings of May's blue dress, the poor tortured girl let out a deep sigh. Why, oh, why did she have to suffer this torture trap they call a dress?

"There! That should do it!" cheered Alice as she was finally (finally!) able to put May in the Engagement dress. May grumbled something under her breath that Alice either didn't catch or just chose to ignore.

Alice cupped and tapped her chin. "Hmmm… guess now it's time for the hairdressers and makeup artists to get in." she turned to May. "Just wait right there, May. I'll be right back."

May let out what seemed like the umpteenth sigh that day. "I'll be here… waiting…"

Unfortunately, Alice had already left to get the makeup artists.

May placed her forehead on the cool surface of the mirror. It has now become something that helps her cool away the headaches she's been having lately. _"Dear people of the heavens, kill me now…" _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Alice calling her to the other section of the grand room.

* * *

Alice hummed happily to herself, purposely walking towards Drew's room. She knocked and waited. No answer. She tried knocking again… and again… and again… and so on and so forth until she heard the sound of feet shuffling and walking towards the door.

She was greeted by Drew's annoyed face accompanied with a snap: "What?"

Alice couldn't help but show him a triumphant grin. Victory was sweet when it came to annoying your older brother.

Drew just shook his head and sighed, opening the door wide for his sister to get in. He went back to fixing his bowtie.

Alice surveyed what her brother was wearing and nodded a sign of approval. Drew, seeing the movement through the dresser mirror, raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing, really." Alice shrugged then smiled.

"What's got you so happy?" Drew fumbled with his bowtie.

"You know, May looked really pretty when the makeup artists were done with her."

Drew's eyes flicked to his sister a moment but then returned to fixing his bowtie. "And I should care why?"

Alice huffed. "She _IS_ going to be your wife soon. You should give her that much credit."

Drew sighed. "Alice, this was and is a forced marriage. I and May made a silent agreement that no matter what, we're going to stop this wedding."

Alice smiled. "Then why'd you try to kiss her?"

Drew blushed but hid it soon before Alice could even notice it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice sighed. "Don't worry, Drew. You'll come around soon."

* * *

"My, don't you look wonderful, May."

May's mom had apparently hunted her down and admired her to the last detail of her hair, make-up and dress. "Shall we go?" Caroline held out her arm for May to take but before May could do so, Norman knocked on the open door, smiling at the sight of the mother-daughter bonding.

"May I come in?" Norman smiled. His wife just smiled back and rolled her eyes at him. He shook his head and said, "Look, we gotta go. The Haydens are waiting." Caroline nodded and left May to herself. Once May knew it was time to go down, she carefully picked a little bit of the bottom part of her dress so that they wouldn't disturb her pace I walking ad slowly walked down the empty halls that led down to the red carpeted stairs.

"_**May I then present to you Drew's lovely bride-to-be, Ms. May Maple." **_

May took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then proceeded to walk down the stairs. All eyes were on her and down on the last step was Drew, patiently waiting for her. Although, in her mind, she could just hear him teasing her about how slow she is; like a turtle.

Drew held out his hand and May took it gracefully. They were then led to a long, covered in linen, table where their families were seated. When Madeleine knew that the two were comfortably seated, she took her glass and tablespoon and did what high class people do when trying to get the audience's attention for a speech.

She cleared her throat and said, "I'd like to thank you all, dear honored guests and servants both, for coming here and celebrating the Engagement Party of my dear son and his fiancée. And now, to little the delay, let us all give a toast to May Maple and Drew Hayden." She raised her cup and the people followed –May and Drew did likewise, although hesitantly- and together they all said:

"CHEERS!"

* * *

"As always, you girls are the awesomest cooks!" Ash praised, gobbling another piece of cake down. Misty was standing next to him, leaning against the large window/door, a sigh escaping her lips, her gaze out the window. She was waiting for her two missing friends.

Ash noticed Misty sighing and looked back at her. "Hey, Mist, where are May, Drew and Samantha anyway?" Misty sighed, dreading the very question. She turned her head to the side and said: "Samantha said her parents were too busy to go to this important party so she was asked to go along with her brother. But May hasn't texted me all day and neither Gary nor Paul has had any contact with Drew at all."

"Maybe they just got caught up in something."

"Yeah… maybe."

Ash didn't like this depressing kind of atmosphere, at least not while he was eating so he did what he did best…

"Well, might as well go have a swim!" Ash proclaimed brightly, running past Misty towards the indoor pool. Misty's eyes widened as she let his words sink in and looked towards where Ash was heading.

"Ash, wait-!"

"CANONBALL!"

_Too late_, Misty's mind screamed. She ran towards the edge of the pool. _How stupid could Ash get?_ _He's not supposed to swim right after eating!_ "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Playing in Misty's mind was her whacking Ash's head with a book- anything thick to counter Ash's thick head.

Without any hesitation, Misty immediately dived into the pool and found Ash in an instant. His face was contorted in pain and he was trying to massage his leg. _'A cramp? That quick?" _Misty thought. She swam hurriedly towards him just in time to see him pass out.

She wrapped her arm around Ash's neck and with her skills as a lifeguard, she swam upward to the surface as fast as she could.

When hers and Ash's head surfaced, she greedily gulped in huge amounts of air and hurriedly swam back to the edge of the pool. She laid Ash's pale body on the tiled floor. By now, everyone was gathered around her and the unconscious boy. She, as with any well trained life guard would do when somebody nearly drowned, checked for any irregular chest movement. Finding something wrong, she tilted his head up and did the basics of CPR. Pinching the nostrils and taking a deep breath, _"well, here goes nothing…"_ she thought, and did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Ash's body jerked and he coughed up whatever water he had unintentionally swallowed, whatever was left anyway. Misty gave out a sigh of relief, assuring herself that Ash was going to be alright.

After his coughing fit, Ash propped himself on his elbows and looked up at Misty. "Hey Misty." He said, his voice sounding too groggy and coarse from the water. And his voice was trying to be happy and he was smiling that stupid smile of his. This, however, resulted into Misty punching him on the forehead in slightly growing anger. It wasn't hard but a punch nonetheless.

"Stupid Ash!" Misty stood up and angrily stomped away.

Ash scratched the back of his head. "What'd I do?"

Everyone in the room face-palmed. Well, everyone except Paul who only just shook his head.

* * *

"See! I _told_ you this was the place!"

A young boy around 10 years old wearing cat ears pointed at the tall building. A huge grin was plastered across his chubby whiskered face.

Two people –one man and one woman- a lot older than him walked up to the front door and examined the building. They both looked to be about in their early twenties. The woman, who had long dark pinkish hair, crossed her arms and pouted, sending the cat-eared boy a glare. The man, who had periwinkle for the color of his hair –who was the dude's hairstylist? Seriously!-, just tried to calm the woman down before she started another "cat" fight.

"Now, now. No need to start another scene, right Jessie?"

The pink haired woman snorted and just shrugged. "Whatever. Just stop ending your sentences with 'meowth', hm Meowth?" she grinned contemptuously at the boy. Meowth, in turn just, stuck out his tongue at her. He ran to the blue haired ma to hide behind his legs.

"James! The old hag is being mean to me again, meowth!" he whined.

"Old hag? Old hag?" Jessie's grin faded. She was pointing angrily at Meowth, almost practically breathing fire. "I'll have you know I'm barely 21, you midget! Not to mention I was crowned Prom Queen when I was in High School." The woman smiled proudly.

"When was that actually, meowth?" Meowth whispered to James.

"When hell froze over." James whispered back causing the boys to chuckle among themselves.

"What are you two talking about over there?"

"Nothing!" the boys hastily replied back. Meowth's sentence still ending with 'meowth'.

Jessie shrugged.

"So let's go over this plan again." she says and Meowth reluctantly steps out from behind James's leg. He takes out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, hastily unfolded it and spreads it over pavement.

"So the plan goes like this, meowth" Meowth explains pointing to the audible –albeit not the best drawing in the world- drawings on the paper. "we find the boss's daughter who's gone to this yer fancy party and bring her back home as the boss ordered. If we defeat thugs that ganged up, all the better. Sources also tell me that the boss's son is also here and if we can get him back to the boss then we'll be home free! Meowth!"

"Wait, why would we need to find his son? Didn't the boss's ex-wife run away with him?"

"First, not only will we have one huge promotion from finding him but finding the boss's only son will get Team Rocket the heir that it needs for the company and finally crush 'em Robinson Companies, Hayden Corporation and Devon Corporation and anything else that gets in our way, meowth." Meowth said, imitating his favorite character in the Pokémon series, Meowth.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" Jessie did a fist pump. The boys followed suit.

"Yeah!"

"Wait, shouldn't we change first?"

* * *

"What I really would love to know, Ms. Maple, is how you met Madeleine's charming son, Drew Hayden."

It was what May hated the most right now. Being cornered by snooty middle-aged women is not something she loved at this particular moment, or EVER for that matter. Especially when they sound like they needed throat surgery or had stuffed up noses. She knows how offensive it sounds but she wasn't telling them her thoughts anyway, why bother?

"Although, I would find my granddaughter more fit to be the young Hayden's bride." May wanted to roll her eyes or scoff but stopped herself. This _is_ high society and doing so would be rude. High society her butt! The old woman just suddenly joined in their conversation, apparently intrigued by them and probably wanting to show off her granddaughter. The other women either just pretended not to hear it or just shrugged it off.

Another woman grabbed her arm eliciting a small 'hey!' from May but the woman didn't hear it, she was busy examining May's arm. "She's skinny." she commented. "In fact, I find my daughter more suitable for the young Hayden. She's quite beautiful not to mention she has such great talent in the violin!"

'Hey!' May thought angrily. Just because she didn't have anything to show off like talent in playing the violin, piano or any other instrument, or wasn't that pretty, doesn't mean they could rub the fact in that their daughters (or granddaughters) were. May stomped off angrily, ignoring the women's squabble over who had the better child for Drew. She stopped mid-stomp to rethink her actions. Did she just actually dare to think that maybe, just -work with her here- _maybe_, she does have a tiny crush on Drew?

_Pfft_. May laughed it off. Nah, it just couldn't be, could it?

* * *

When Jessie thought things couldn't get any stupider, Meowth decided to sing Mission Impossible's theme song. As if that wasn't enough, she and James were actually going along with it. Meowth quietly tiptoes to a wide doorframe -the one where it's open to all- where a large swimming pool lay beyond it. He spotted teenagers in there. He turned his attention back to Jessie and James and mouth 'walk fast, there are teenagers in the room.' He pointed to the wide door. Jessie and James nodded.

The quickly tiptoed past the door, not noticing Misty eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hey, you guys over there!" Misty's voice called out. All three Rocket members froze, their heads turning to face her somewhat robotically.

"She spotted us! Run!" Meowth shouted and made a mad dash for an exit.

Misty grabbed a huge t-shirt from her bag and ran after them. Something told her that they weren't supposed to be there.

* * *

May's head quickly turned around once she heard the shout of shock from her guests. She spotted three people running all over the place, dodging the people that were surrounding them. Behind them, she could see a fourth figure chasing after them.

The next thing she saw was total chaos. People were trying to keep away from the three that were now heading straight towards her.

And before she knew it, she was pushed away. All she could remember before plunging into the cold watery depths of the outdoor pool was letting out a small scream.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: End of Chapter 19~!**

**Finally.**

**Author's Notes: Dear Wonderful Readers,**

**I am so truly sorry for not updating this story for like –what? How long has it been? A few months? A year? Two years?- two years and a few months. I've been having a lot on my mind especially now that I'm in a new school year of High School. Then there was some stress problems, exams, and pressure. I bet you all thought this was a dead fanfic, huh? Well, think again! I'll try to update better this Summer and cross your fingers and hope I can update fast, but if not, then hope that I will still update. Also, I'll try to answer your questions (if you have any) to the best of my ability.**

**ANYWAY, I AM TRULY, SO SUPERBLY SORRY! YOU CAN FLAME IF YOU LIKE BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS BETTER. I'M SOOOOOOO SORRRRRYYYY.**

**By the way, have you guys read and seen The Hunger Games? It's so awesome! I love it! I mean, Finnick is like the AWESOME big brother I've never had! And who doesn't love The Boy With The Bread and The Girl On Fire? **

**Well, that's all for now. See ya real soon. ^_^ **


	20. The End Line

Suddenly Engaged

A Pokémon fan fic; by: Hatsunefangirl.

**Hatsunefangirl: Yes! I'm back and more ready than ever… I think. So, yeah. I decided to step out of this evil author's block and the lack of plot bunnies forming in my head. **_**Great. **_

**CrownedKing_Tadase: You seem to be lacking energy today.**

**Hatsunefangirl: I know. The author's block is seeping all my energy and I'm not liking it one bit.**

**CrownedKing_Tadase: I see.**

**Dawn: Well, I came in here to see smiles. That's why I brought everyone cake~!**

**Hatsunefangirl: Who made it?**

**Dawn: Take a guess.**

**Peeta: Hey guys. I brought the chocolate cake.**

**Hatsunefangirl: *glomps Peeta* Happy Birthday to me~! **

**CrownedKing_Tadase: But it's not your birthday.**

**Hatsunefangirl: You *glares at Tadase*, shut up. And Dawn, please do the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: Sure thing. Hatsunefangirl does not own Pokémon and in this case, The Hunger Games. **

**Hatsunefangirl: *squeal* I'm hugging the boy with the bread~!**

**Peeta: Is that what everyone's calling me?**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The End Line**

**Introduction: **Like a mural of beautiful, fragile, color tainted glass, if uncared for, a friendship could break into a million pieces.

_My mom once told me about a story of friendship once, when I was a little girl. Mom was never good with stories… but this one in particular had some real meaning to it. It's about friendship and how it is likened to a small glass mural. That's how friendships start out. Small and delicate. Easily breakable. But what happens when a girl finds it?_

* * *

A flash of memory enters May's mind. A childhood memory, long forgotten. Of trees, jungle gyms, swings and of her friends. Her eyelids droop, the water making her feel drowsy she remembers _that_ day. It was the day she met first met Misty, Dawn and Leaf.

"_Hey! Yeah you! Wanna join us? We need another player!" Misty pointed her small little finger towards her. May looked up from her juice box, pointing to herself, as if asking them '_Who me?_'. Misty nodded. _

"_Well, who else could I be talking to, genius?" Misty smirked._

_May swung her legs back and forth, carefully trying to lower herself from the stone bench. The rest was history…_

They met Samantha when they entered Elementary school.

"_These idiots bothering you?" an awkwardly tall boy with short red hair, wearing shorts and an oversized t-shirt asked, letting the boy with the black eye and the rest of his gang run away before he had second thoughts. _

_May shook her head as Dawn helped her up. "Err… thanks." _

_The boy shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, sorry if they hurt you or anything. They're part of my gang and they can be real grumpy." He turned around, ready to walk away. "Oh, yeah, by the way, the name's Sam. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."_

_They only figured out she was a girl when puberty stuck in._

Her eyelids droop, ready for a nap. May's head lolls to one side.

But not before spotting a figure swimming its way towards her.

* * *

_It wouldn't be fragile for long. Not when the girl finds a few different friends because of it. Not when the girl finds different friends because of it. Each one different from the other but likeable in a way. All five of them worked together to create the most beautiful mural of all. Each one of them would look for a colorful piece of glass each day and go back to the same meeting spot on the appointed time to place the piece. No matter how small. Until they realized that they could find more of those tiny precious little colored pieces together._

_Never realizing that they'd made a lot more of memories that way._

* * *

Misty realizes that this is going to be the second time she does CPR. Not to mention she has to catch those party crashers. Whoever they were. She shakes her head. _No, this is not the time._ She has to save her best friend first.

She gulps in a lot of air and prays May is gonna be alright.

* * *

_The mural was going along great. It kept growing to something so beautiful. But as with everything beautiful, there will always be someone who wants to take it away…_

* * *

"She's breathing!" Misty half yells, half tells the people surrounding her. She notices the sighs of relief some of them let out. Overhead, she spots the medics with a stretcher, ready to bring the brown haired girl up the hotel clinic. The two young men gently place her friend on it. By now, the others have caught up with her.

"Was that May?" Dawn barely gasps. Fully clothed and tired from running.

"Guys?" Samantha's voice turns their attention to her.

"What are you doing here?"

And they know, there's a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_This age old story mom used to tell me always taught me one huge lesson. Protect your friendship from anyone who tries to harm it. Protect it for as long as you live…_

_But that never really happens in reality. The world just doesn't work that way. It'd be way too cliché and way too Mary-Sue-ic._

_Because for every fight those 5 friends have, it takes away one large shiny shard off the mural._

_That's not the worst part…_

* * *

May wakes up, head in a daze and ready to lull back to sleep… until she realizes that she wasn't supposed to be in bed in the first place.

"You finally awake, eh, Sleeping Beauty?"

May's eyes snap open. She sits bolt right up. _What is Samantha doing here? And in a dress?_

"May? Are you alright?" May's eyes begin to focus on the whole picture. Because Samantha wasn't the only one here. Misty Dawn and Leaf were there too.

May clutches the side of her head and leans on the wall since the bed was conveniently placed beside it. This is just making her head feel worse. Whatever _**this**_ is.

"Easy." Misty's hand shot out to help her. A force of habit she gained whenever she visited those people she saved from drowning, which by the way, was surprisingly a lot. "You'll be a little bit dizzy for a couple of hours but you'll be fine." she explains

"Where's my mom and dad?" May's voice was barely a croak.

"They're fine. They're downstairs talking to the police." Dawn says. The brunette just nods silently. She'll have to take Dawn's word for it.

"Speaking of which, why are you here?" Misty walks a few steps away from May, her eyes void of emotion. "I thought you called in sick today." Misty's mind flashes back to the memory of May's text saying she couldn't make it because of a cold and explained that her mom wanted her in bed, nowhere near outside.

May cringes. The truth was, after the toasting, she managed to sneak off, saying she had to go 'powder her nose' or whatever the snooty ladies in that party called it. She used this as a chance to go back to her hotel room upstairs, grab her cellphone and send a quick message to Misty saying she caught a virus.

"I, uh, well…"

"May," misty tries to break it down as easily as possible, "I wanna hear the truth."

Samantha, Dawn and Leaf try to keep quiet. The tension keeping their tongues tied at the moment.

May almost clenches her teeth. "I… I can't."

Misty bites her bottom lip. She wasn't the type to wait patiently for an answer. If she asks for it, she better have it. But, May is her friend so she takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. "May, you know you can tell us anything right?" she gulps down the small lump that slowly tried to form itself in her throat. "We are your best friends." Misty is trying really hard to keep her voice from getting angry. _It's not going to coax May to talk._

"I…" she looks at each of their faces for a fraction of a second, feeling like she's being strangled.

"I'm engaged to Drew Hayden." She blurts out, head dangling down in shame, fists clenching tightly onto the sheets. "But before you congratulate me or anything like that," she stops, registering everyone's reactions. Samantha, impassive, as if she knew that piece of information already. Dawn, obviously about to say congratulations, happy for her. Leaf, sorry, because somehow she knew this wasn't May's cup of tea. And Misty. Misty's was unreadable. Like a mixture of thoughts and feelings.

"B-b-before you congratulate me; I'd like all of you to know that it's not something we'd want to happen."

One of Misty's eyebrows twitched slightly. _We? Who was this 'we'?_ She didn't remember being part of this!

"I didn't want any of this. I still had a long way to go before even wanting to marry anybody. Let alone Drew Hayden of all people. And I'm pretty sure I and Drew are on the same page when I say we'd rather marry a bunch of skunks than marry each other."

"Then why didn't you bother to stop the engagement. If one of the two parties being engaged refuses the arrangement then it's game over, right?" Misty's hand makes a gesture, helping her emphasize a point. "Let alone since, from what I've been hearing, the both of you dislike the idea so much!"

"It's not something for me to decide!" Misty raised a brow. May backtracked on her outburst. "I- I mean, I had no choice. I didn't want to but I couldn't. I had no choice. Dad looked like he made the decision a long time ago and least of all; I couldn't embarrass my dad by declining something like that. It'd be humiliating for everyone."

"Then why couldn't you tell us, instead? Surely, if we talked to your dad, he could've changed his mind."

"I didn't want it to spread around!"

"Well, you could've asked us to be sworn to secrecy!" Misty's getting really aggravated right now.

"And how would I know if that secret weren't to leak out from a 'trusted source'?"

"What are you talking about, May?"

May huffed. "Like you don't know!" she said, pointing a accusing finger at Misty. "Remember back in 5th Grade when I told you how I had a huge crush on Luke? You were the only one I talked to about it. I even asked you to keep it a secret!"

"Yeah, I remember that. But what does this have to do with anything?"

Neither two noticed Dawn fidget a little.

"The day after that, Luke started avoiding me like I was the plague. And Cassidy comes up and smirks at me –you know how much we hated each other, and we still do! Not only was she happy to admit that she told him but said she got it from "a good friend of mine"." She points an accusing finger at Misty. "You were the only one I told at that time."

Misty was about to retort that she didn't say a single word to the wench, Cassidy when Dawn's shaking voice and raised hand caught their attention.

"A-a-actually, it- it was me."

Everyone in the room turned their eyes to Dawn. Their eyes wide in shock.

"D-D-Dawn… how could you..? Why would you…?" May tried very hard not to seem angry. It was a feat, considering.

Dawn wailed and buried her head in her hands. "I couldn't help it, okay?!" she shook her head. "I overheard the gossip; you know you couldn't hide that from me sooner or later! And Cassidy saw me, overhearing your conversation. She knew it wasn't enough to just blackmail me so she bribed me with candy, too!"

Leaf sat down next to her, trying to calm her down.

"So you sold me off… for candy?!"

Dawn raised her head from her hands; tears were dripping from her eyes, flowing straight to her chin. Her brows creased. "How would you know? I had an _**addiction to**_ _**candy**_ when I was little. I had to take therapy just to get over it. Do you know how much it took my mom just to get me over it?!"

Dawn's voice was getting shriller and shriller that the rest had to cover their ears.

"Well, if you could've just told us then we could've been able to help you!" Misty screamed, red face with anger. How come she's just hearing all of this now? _I thought we were all friends…_

"Hey! Don't speak to Dawn like that!" Leaf's voice piped up. "She was having a hard time!" she glares angrily at Misty and May, "You guys should know that the most! You guys were supposed to be there for her!" Leaf turned to Dawn and gently placed a hand on her arm. "C'mon, let's go."

But Dawn didn't budge; in fact, she pulled her arm away from Leaf. "Let go of me!"

She looks at Leaf, anger clearly sparking in her eyes as the transition from the dull, moistness from crying turns it into fiery anger. "Don't speak to Misty like that either! If you really were there for me, then you would've talked to me after the whole ordeal!"

Leaf was stunned. Her eyes widened as she stepped back from Dawn by a mere few inches. Then she turned her head down, in shame. _Dawn's right. I-_

"Hey! You shouldn't just go ahead and say something like that who defended your back!" May angrily states, glaring at Dawn.

"And you shouldn't tell that to someone who just fessed up to a guilt they've been holding back for a while!" May turns her head to glare at Misty. The headache really wasn't making anything better.

"Oh! So I guess we're playing a game of good cop, bad cop, now are we?"

Samantha tried to calm her nerves. Apparently, May wasn't the only experiencing a headache. More like a migraine on Samantha's part, but, eh, details. Do we really have to go into them? She rubbed the bridge of her nose. A migraine, yes, caused by her sinusitis. And this noise, oh yeah, definitely this noise.

The bickering had gone much worse, Samantha couldn't keep track. _Let's try to be the understanding one here, Samantha, it's just the stress. Yeah, definitely the stress._

She tried to put on the biggest smile and piped up in her most cheery voice. "Come on, guys! Play nice. We all know this is just from the stress for the upcoming finals. We gotta face them one day."

"Oh shut up, you Mary Sue!"

Samantha froze, mind completely deleting any happy thought from her mind. Little demons in her head started destroying the 'understanding image' she had set out to do.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "I didn't know trying to keep you guys from _killing each other_ was such a bad thing!"

"Shut up!" Dawn gritted her teeth. "You have everything you could ever want. A _**loving**_ brother! Rich, _**loving**_ parents! A guy who I'm sure is next in line to be your 'loving, perfect boyfriend'! Heck, I bet you can even ask for the world if you wanted to! And you still don't consider yourself a Mary Sue?!"

"Hey, hey! I didn't ask to be born into a family like that! I was… just there! I don't even know how I can get there! My brother's a dweeb! My parents can care less of what we do! I-"

"Exactly! Mary Sue!"

All patience, if there were any at all, in Samantha faded away very, very quickly. "I didn't come here to be insulted. I have, and will never be, a stupid Mary Sue!"

She marches angrily towards the door, not minding the angry glares, intimidating but nonetheless, ignored. She hates being insulted, and to think! To be called a Mary Sue! She grabs the doorknob, opens the door, and slams it without saying a word.

The girls flinch at the loud sound the door made.

"Complete hothead." Leaf angrily mutters. Suddenly, everyone's quiet. Leaf, being the first to notice this sighs and says, "I guess I'm gonna agree with Samantha. I'm sorry guys but… I'm out." Leaf shakes her head, looks back at them and then leaves the same way Samantha did. Out the door. Only with less slamming. What? It was the only door available in the room.

Dawn's hand was held outstretched, as if she wanted to follow Leaf. She looks at Misty who was glaring at May and at May was doing the same. She sighed. This was not what she signed up for. _I'm sorry too, guys… really sorry, May._

She leaves without saying a word.

Misty and May notice this. They look angrily at each other before turning away.

Misty heads for the door. "This is what happens, May," she looks back to gauge out her reaction. There's something else written in her eyes. Remorse, maybe? "when you try to keep secrets from your friends."

She leaves, just like the other, but, May doesn't hear the soft click when the door closes. She trudges angrily towards the door and slams it as hard as she can.

The tears flow freely now. She slides down to a fetal position, clutching on to her knees, or hopefully what's supposed to be her knees since she can't even feel it under the poofy-ness of the stupid dress. She groans in frustration.

_Stupid engagement. Stupid Drew. Stupid Alice. Stupid Misty…_

She leans in closer to her knees. _This is the worst day ever_, she thinks bitterly. She doesn't mind the knock on the door, or the fact that they're about to enter. Let them see the bride to be in this stupid state, she doesn't care.

"Hey, May, I came to check up on you-" Nurse Joy stops mid-sentence as she the girl crouching down near the door. "My God, what happened?"

May looks up, her eyes red –though not that much since she's just begun crying- and filled with tears. And her reply resonates within the room.

"_**I wish this was over."**_

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl's Author Corner:**

"**Is it over? Is it finally over?" Hatsune's voice is loud and clear despite her hiding in the closet and the wooden to nearly muffle out most sounds. **

**Tadase sighs and uses the office chair to swing by the closet door. "Yes, Hatsune, the drama is finally over and I have typed the last few words according to your specifications. Nobody in the Suddenly Engaged crew has laid eyes on the manuscript. Oh, and the ducks are safely in their pen."**

**Hatsune burst out from the closet with a wide grin on her face. "Thanks, Tadase. I knew I could count on you!"**

**Tadase smiles. Dawn's voice quickly pipes up from the Dining Room. **

"**Since the door to this room is already open, I guess you guys are done?"**

**Hatsune smiles as she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "Well, not quite." She walks inside the dining room and finds that everyone from the Suddenly Engaged story is in there, though the question of how a small dining room could fit everyone there remains a mystery even to Hatsune herself. **

**Everyone watches her intently, waiting what random thing she'll do next.**

**To their surprise –and horror, mind you-, she bows a 90 degrees angled bow.**

"**Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna-san (Thank you, everyone!)! Thank you for all your hard work and for sticking as characters to this story until the end." She raises her head to meet everyone's eyes. "As you all know, ****Suddenly Engaged**** is almost ending… in fact, it just ended today with this last chapter, **_**The End Line,**_** and I thank you all so much for doing a lot for me and my selfishness."**

"**You mean to say, we're free?" Ash asks, not quite sure what to say and rather just dumbfound at the fact that Hatsune just thanked them.**

"**In a way, yeah. Until the next story, I guess." **

**This brings a lot of cheers from all the other characters and soon enough, they started leaving. **_**So this was what the party was for**_**, they all thought. They all greeted each other a job well done and pat on the back. Hatsune bid them all a farewell out her door until finally, May and Drew were the last to leave.**

"**Thanks for your hard work too, Hatsune" May says, shaking hands with the teal haired girl.**

"**Hey!" Tadase calls out from the kitchen counter. "what about me?!"**

**Drew smirks. "You too, Tadase." He shouts back. Tadase replies with a grunt.**

**As everyone has left and Hatsune and Tadase are left to their own devices, the bunny-eyed boy asks, "What now?"**

**Hatsune bows to the readers the same 90 degrees angled bow she had given to the crew. Tadase decides to join her, being the assistant and all.**

"**To all my wonderful readers, wherever you may be, I humbly thank you for all of your wonderful, amazing and inspiring reviews, however written they may be, and I humbly apologize for my shortcomings both as a human as an author. Thanks so much for bearing with me until the end."**

**Hatsune returns from her 90 degrees bow and smiles. Tadase does the same. He turns to the teal-haired, leek obsessed, fan girl and both smile, talking about sequels and other stories to finish over the course of time.**

**And as the door closes in on this last chapter, the author remembers to greet you all one last thing:**

"**Oh yeah! Merry Christmas, you guys, and a very prosperous New Year!"**


	21. Special Chapter: Bicycle Ride

**I really hate doing an author's note for a chapter, that's why I'm going to post a short, **_**relatively short**_** omake [special] chapter right now to ease everyone who didn't get the memo.**

**So please read the author's note at the end of this short special chapter.**

**Thank you for your kind and wonderful patience.**

* * *

**Special Chapter: Bicycle Ride**

If anything was an indication to Alice's bad mood today, it was the fact that her cellphone was ringing with urgent text messages, calls, and voice mails from her two obviously worried best friends and yet she didn't bother to pick up.

Nor did she bother to go to school on a school day.

What worsened it all was that she heard the radio play the sad tone blues just around the time she was having this bad mood. She chucked a Buneary plushie right on over to it. Anything to kill the music that only irritated her more.

Drew had one job. One fu- _oh wait, no cursing. Ladies aren't supposed to curse._ Alice thought sarcastically- One stupid job throughout this whole little engagement shenanigan.

"_You were supposed to take care of May! Is that so hard to ask?!" _Alice's mouth moved in time with her memory. That, though only happened yesterday, the argument was becoming hazier in Alice's eyes. But she wasn't gonna give up yet. Her anger was not over.

"_Drew Hayden! Are you listening to me?! I found May crying in Nurse Joy's arms begging her to stop the engagement!" _Alice's anger was boiling, hot and ready. Her sharp tongue always got the best of her these days and she didn't want to start another House War. She was only glad that her parents were out last night, treating the Maples to a good old fashioned dinner to cheer them up, or else she'd have been in big trouble.

But being stuck in this stupid house, with her idiot of a brother –who hasn't bothered to speak to May yet, for all she knew-, and Raven off to goodness only knows where because he just had to ask for a week's leave and all, she wished she could get outta here. She wished she could find someone to talk to. Someone who was there during the engagement party. Herra and Meg were –_are- _great friends to talk to, really, they listen well and Herra most especially when you need a stern reality check and Meg for the cheering up but they weren't the best when it came to… familial matters like these.

She sighed and settled down on her Queen sized bed –it took her a month's begging and promise of no wild, crazy summer parties just to get it- so she could grab the remote and find something to get her mind off it for a while. Her parents were out –_again _- to check if any damage had been done to the hotel. Hopefully none but a broken, soon-to-be sister-in-law was in need of a fix.

If only Drew would just talk to her!

She really didn't care what was on but then the music was playing, probably the opening or ending or whatever, but then she heard the words and the idea didn't leave her mind.

"_Jitensha, jitensha,"_

Jitensha –Alice knew, after her long summer vacation in Japan, that it meant bicycle. And the question came to her like a bolt of lightning. _Why not go on a bicycle ride?_

And the more Alice nurtured the idea, the more she thought it would be a good thing. For her, at least. The clear air, the wind against her hair.

Without thinking, or heeding any of the incoming calls and texts she'd be receiving, or any of the ones she received as of the matter, she grabbed her cellphone and her jacket, rushed out her door, shouted to anyone who was listening a short "I'm going out for a bike ride!" and completely dashed out for her bicycle that she'd begged for but never got to use in the 5 years after its purchase.

She didn't know where the Maples lived, that was for sure. You'd think, since May was going to be her sister-in-law, she would have at least known where the family lived. _But nooooo! Stupid scumbag brain just decided that it was useless at that point._ Alice thought angrily, which led to an internal debate with said scumbag brain.

So as to let her leave the poor brain alone, her thoughts wandered back to the conversation, or rather _argument_, she had with Drew the night before. It really wasn't something pleasant to remember. If Alice were to consider, it had been one of the worst arguments she's ever had with Drew to date. Sure they got into some spats, to a certain degree, but they were things that could've been easily resolved by a simple solution.

_But this one was completely different!_ Alice thought angrily, her mind racing with so many answers to his comebacks at her. _ Is it really that hard for me to come up with a retort?_ She asked, hating the ways her brain made her all confused and just so- so-

_GAH!_

Alice swerved her bike to the left, her feet stretching sidewards in her attempt to slow down the process of falling down as she has found herself in the rural part of town, and by that I mean the forested, squirrel infested part of town. Just to avoid that stupid driver who couldn't see where he was driving!

Her bicycle tumbled through tangled bushes, fallen branches and overgrown roots. Thank heavens she was wearing a helmet!

The next thing she knew, her nose was being tickled by a swaying flower head. She tried to make the flower sway the other way, or brush it off her nose but it just continued to brush against it. To which she found utterly irritating.

She grabbed the flower by the stem and looked up. Her mouth gaped open.

_Something tells me it the flower wasn't swaying by its own accord._

There stood before her was a figure wearing a bunny mask with matching bunny ears, and through the eyeholes, she could distinctly make out eyes the color of blood.

* * *

When Alice would get home that day, explaining her disappearance and all, her parents would never believe what she saw. But she was telling the honest truth and what she saw was what she saw.

_**Who would've thought little Alice went down the rabbit hole?**_

* * *

**I told you this was relatively short. If you guys are curious about what happens next, then I suggest you wait until I post **_**"The Colors We Chose That Day"**_**, which is not really a direct sequel but sort of like a prequel/sequel depending on whose story is being told in that certain chapter.**

**If you guys are gonna ask why'd I post this then, it's because I don't like to go against fanfiction rules to use chapters as author's notes. I am plainly keeping it safe.**

**Here, then, is a full explanation on my part about the story, since forgive me for being so vague about the idea of a sequel:**

_**There will be a sequel to Suddenly Engaged.**_** I'd like to think of it as a part 2, but you can consider it as a sequel too. Though the title is unofficial –for lack of the better term- I will just call it **_**"Wedding Jitters"**_**, which will come after **_**"The Colors We Chose That Day"**_**. You, my dear readers, and I know very much well that there are certain plot twists slash plot holes here that haven't been continued/explained yet. And I don't plan on leaving things like that. I remember saying that it's the end of **_**Suddenly Engaged**_**, I never said it was the end of the whole story.**

**If you're asking why not get directly to the sequel, it is very much because I feel awkward letting you read a sequel with a time skip. I can't tell you much of the details; in fact, I planned on keeping it low until I finished writing all my other fanfics, (just blame it on my muse and his donkey friend for letting out all the plot bunnies), which haven't had an update in years. Also, **_**"The Colors We Chose That Day"**_** has certain chapters that explain everyone in their own time, in their own home, their lives within the Suddenly Engaged storyline.**

**I apologize if I was very vague with my hints of a sequel. I just realized the urgency of telling you guys about it when I realized I really was vague with it. And paranoia is getting to me again. **

**But I'm really glad you guys loved my work, I was very worried you guys didn't like it and I am also very grateful to all those who followed it until the last chapter of Suddenly Engaged, but rest assured that there **_**will be**_** a sequel. I just need your utmost patience, is all.**

**Thank you very much, everyone. Hopefully I can update now that summer vacation is fast approaching! And I apologize for all my shortcomings and I thank you very much!**

**So please, no flames~**


End file.
